Sweet Amoris High
by NakaNinja
Summary: Aria-Rosette is your typical high school girl who just moved into her aunt's place and started to attend Sweet Amoris High School. She didn't think much would happen, but she was wrong-in one day, she encountered a bad boy, a kind but uptight president, and a blast from the past... Not to mention an injury. But will Aria really be ready for what Amoris has in store for her?
1. Introduction and Chapter One

**It's really been awhile since I did anything on FanFiction... Well, I'm updating it now, but not for my other story, Seiso Academy. I'm creating this fanfic of the online game, My Candy Love, and I would like to say that it's really fun and addicting at the moment... Though I'm kind of frustrated with the AP for the players. This story is about my own Candy on the site, but a little revised in some parts. Aria-Rosette is actually one of my OCs, so I do own her (yes, I do have a separate account for her and my own... Two in total, I promise you.). Please enjoy.**

**I do NOT own My Candy Love. I DO NOT.  
**

* * *

_**Introduction:**_

She restlessly turned over to her side, her eyes opening and a deep sigh leaving slipping from her soft pink lips; her deep, sapphire eyes glistened as she stared up at her plain, white ceiling of her apartment room. _The night before school and I can't sleep…_ she thought and looked out her window to see the morning dawn, _or… A few hours before school starts… I feel like a child when this happens…_ Her body warily sat up ever so slowly as her left hand went to her forehead. _Aunt Liz might still be asleep… _In her head, she debated whether or not if she should go take a shower and make breakfast, but the cons to that were a grumpy aunt. _Maybe she's a deep sleeper?_

Hesitantly, she got out of bed and stretched, her tank top riding up and revealing her pale tummy and belly button. After a few seconds, she elegantly strode to her closet, opening it up and picking out a white towel and some clothes before closing it and striding out of the room… But ended up bumping into her aunt and causing the two of them to fall down onto the hard wood floor.

"Aiiiishhhh!" her aunt cried and rubbed her dark magenta head, "Aria-Rosette, why are you up so early?" Before Aria could answer her question, her aunt lightly tapped her right knee-a way her aunt "abuses" her. "You have school today, hon," she sighed and stood up, rubbing her behind through her fluffy, white bathrobe, "And you just arrived here yesterday… You must be exhausted from sorting all through your moving boxes!"

"It's alright, Aunt Liz," Aria replied quietly and slowly stood up, pushing back pink strands of hair behind her ear, "I couldn't sleep that much…" Her aunt smiled and put her tanned hands on her shoulders, a wanting sigh leaving her mouth.

"You are so quiet and shy!" Aunt Liz commented and Aria blushed and lowered her eyes, "A LOT of boys like your type!" Aria tilted her head as her auntie kept going on about boys, boys, boys… And more boys. "Hmmm… Well, a lot of boys also like those naughty, mean girls… But in high school-"

"I'm going to take a shower now, Aunt Liz," Aria quickly cut in and maneuvered herself out of her hands, hastily going down the hall and opening the door on her left, "And… Don't worry about breakfast," she added before walking in and closing it.

Liz stood there in awe as she heard her niece turn on the water in the shower, a smile appearing on her face. Of course, she knew from Aria's mother that she was a quiet child from the beginning and never asks for much, but knowing her circumstances right now, Aria could probably change while living with her. _Aria always took care of herself, from what I could remember, _Liz thought and smiled, turning around to walk back into her room, _but knowing how everything changes, I guess it was kind of a good thing that she matured much more than the other kids when she was younger…_

_**Chapter One, Sweet Amoris High**_

Aria checked her watch before pushing open the doors to Sweet Amoris High School, immediately seeing the empty and locker-filled hallways… All but a little old lady in a pink suit wavering by the lockers, looking as if she were waiting for someone. She walked back and forth, Aria watching in uncertainty before walking into the quiet hall and pace towards her. The elder suddenly stopped pacing and looked over Aria, her eyes widening as a grand ol' smile appeared on her face. Obviously, she was the person this lady was waiting for.

"Ah, Miss Aria-Rosette Celia," the lady said, butterflies going through Aria's stomach as she used her full name, "I'm the principal of Sweet Amoris, and it's a pleasure to meet such a wonderful young lady." The Principal held out her hand and Aria gingerly took it, a small shake exchanging between them as their greeting. "I hope you will enjoy this school, as many others do." She paused. "Shall I call you Aria… Or Rosette?"

"Yes, ma'am…" Aria said softly and the Principal smiled again, "And… Whichever one appeals to you… Or is most comfortable…" They let go of their grasps on each other's hands and the Principal clapped.

"Alright, Rosette," she continued, Aria's cheeks feeling hot, "I suggest you see the student body President before anything else, to confirm your registration here." She gestured to a door on Aria's right, both of their gazes following. "He might be in there, finalizing some papers-but, he's always in there…" The Principal turned back around to face her. "I will see you around then, Miss Rosette."

And just like that, Sweet Amoris' principal walked off deeper into the hallway, leaving Aria standing there with a hesitant aura. Aria took a deep breath and sighed, turning her direction towards the room-most likely the student council room, since she mentioned that the President would always be in this room-and started walking towards it. She extended out her hand to open the door, stepping quietly inside and gently closing the door behind her before turning around to see a boy about her age at the far end of the room, sitting at the table and looking over papers.

The boy seemed too preoccupied with his work, his golden eyes glistening with interest as his short blonde hair and kept getting in his eyes, his somewhat tanned hands going up and brushing the strands away. Aria could tell that he was fairly muscular, and that he took his work seriously (not an inference she made by his outfit of brown pants, white, long-sleeved, button-down collared shirt and blue tie). _I should just come back later…_ she thought after realizing that she was standing there for at least four minutes, _he seems… Busy…_ She turned around. _Then… What should I do until…_

"Oh, sorry, I was busy with these registration forms," a voice said behind her, causing Aria to turn around and see the boy standing a few feet away from her. _How…_ "Do you need anything?" he asked and Aria put her hands behind her back.

"Hello… I'm actually looking for the student body President…" Aria said calmly but quietly, a smile appearing on the boy's face, "So…"

"You must be the new student here," he said and Aria didn't say anything, "I'm the student body President, Nathaniel. It's very nice to meet you…" Nathaniel turned around and picked up a clipboard from the table. "… Aria-Rosette." He turned his gaze to her. "Should I call you Aria or Rosette?" he added and Aria looked back at him.

"Whichever you're comfortable with…" she responded obediently.

"Aria, then," Nathaniel chuckled and Aria watched as he flipped over a sheet of paper on the clipboard, "Well, it looks like you still need your registration form, a photo ID, and twenty-five dollar enrollment fee." He locked eyes with her. "Does that sound right to you?"

"Ah, not really," she replied and pushed back strands of hair from her eyesight, though it just fell back into place, "I turned in my registration form a while back…" Nathaniel lifted a brow. "Are you sure that you don't have that document with you?"

Nathaniel turned back around to look at the multiple pieces of papers scattered on the surface he was sitting at. _I'm pretty sure I've seen her registration form a few minutes ago, _he thought and Aria waited patiently for his response, _huh… I'll look for it after she leaves…_ He turned back around and studied her facial expression-thinking deep, but not really bothering her.

"Well, I just saw it a few minutes ago," he admitted and studied her appearance; long, silky-looking pink hair, deep, sapphire eyes, pale but soft looking skin, "I'll look around for it." Aria then reached into her turquoise over the shoulder bag and took out a headshot of her and twenty-five dollars. "You're prepared…" Nathaniel said, amused by how seriously organized this girl is, "Why don't you keep that until I find your form? Until then, you can walk around and get used to Sweet Amoris."

"Alright," she replied and put back the photograph and the cash, Nathaniel walking back over to his spot at the other end, "Um… Nathaniel?" He turned back around. "Thank you…" His eyes widened as Aria opened up the door again and walked out into the hallway, the door closing after her.

He stood there for a few more moments, his eyes still concentrating on where Aria was standing. Why in the world would she thank him? Nathaniel hadn't done anything to her yet that needs to be thanked for. _But, she seems like that type of girl…_ Nathaniel thought, a sigh leaving his mouth as he sat back down in his chair, _the sweet but quiet and shy type… I hope that Castiel doesn't corrupt her…_ His hands picked up a few pieces a paper in front of him. _I don't think Aria will like Castiel, anyways…_ Papers flipped back and forth as he tried finding Aria's registration form, Nathaniel rereading several names and becoming a little aggravated by the fact that he couldn't find it.

Finally, Nathaniel saw the name ARIA-ROSETTE ANNALYNN CELIA on a very neatly written form, a sigh of relief coming out of his mouth. _I'll give this to her later, _he thought as he set the registration form aside, _she'll be fine without it for a couple more hours…_

"ROSY! I'M SO HAPPY I FOUND YOU!" a voice shrilled from the hallway, Nathaniel jumping up and glaring at the door. He shook his head in disappointment.

"K-Kentin? Is… This…" Nathaniel sighed as he came up upon another registration form from a boy going by the name of Kentin.

Aria stood there in astonishment as a scrawny boy with thick glasses, brown hair cut into a Moe Howard style, and a huge smile on his face. She watched as the boy hugged her in excitement, feeling her white blouse get a little wet from the tears he was crying from when he saw her standing there. He held her there for a few more moments until Aria wiggled a little bit to loosen up his grip; he jumped back in shock, guilt taking over his emotions.

"Ah, I'm sorry!" he laughed and put a hand behind his head, "Are you surprised to see me?" Her mouth opened, but nothing came out. "I transferred schools just to be with you, Rosy!" he laughed and was about to hug her again when Aria spoke.

"B-But why?" she stammered and the boy smiled widely again, "Kentin, you're… Really…"

"I like Ken better!" Ken sighed and smiled, "Oh well… But, I couldn't let you go… You're the love of my life, Rosy! I didn't want to lose my chance with you!" Aria watched him in disbelief as he ranted on about their _possible _future together, a sigh slipping her a mouth and a shy smile molding out of her lips.

"Listen, Kentin…" Aria said softly and Ken looked up at her, smiling, "I have to do some assignments before I'm fully registered here… So…" He nodded. "I'll catch you later, then."

"Don't get lost!" he advised her as she waved and walked off, hurriedly going back out the front doors and taking in a deep breath of spring air. Aria ran her fingers through her hair, trying to figure out why Ken would follow her all the way to a different school on the other side of town.

It wasn't that Aria was annoyed of Ken-no, she actually thinks it's cute of him to be like this and all, but back at their old school, Ken used to follow Aria around; his nickname for when he was caught following her was "duckling" due to the fact that when he followed her around, it was like watching a mother duck and her baby. Ken was bullied because of that, both out of jealousy and because they felt the need to put someone down, so Aria worried about his well being. She didn't return Ken's feelings like he hope she would, but Aria thinks of him like a younger brother.

But now that both of them were starting fresh in a new school, Ken could change all that and become a little more… Mature. She didn't want to force him not to like her anymore, but she wants him to start off this year without any bullying or anything towards him. _I really wish he won't end up being bullied here, too, _she thought and took a step forward, bumping into someone.

"Watch it," a gruff voice said and Aria immediately stepped back to apologize to the person (obviously a male) she bumped into. She opened her eyes and saw a boy with shoulder-length red hair, piercing brown eyes, and a serious look on his face.

"I'm sorry," Aria apologized and he rolled his eyes and looked back, fixing his black coat, "I didn't see you there."

"Obviously," he muttered and looked over her, "Whatever… See you around, honey." He waved and walked off, leaving Aria dazed by his attitude. _I should have known there would be types like him, _she thought and sighed as he watched him disappear into a building on her left, _I wonder if there's somewhere I can be while Nathaniel finds my form…_

Aria hesitantly turned around to open the door, but the door opened before she could touch it and it slammed into her foot, causing her to fall back and suck in some air heavily. A trio of girls walked out and took a glimpse down at her as Aria rubbed her foot through her black sneakers, the middle one smirking. She had curly blonde hair, slightly tanned skin, and pretty green eyes, but her expression made Aria clam up; the other two smirked along with her, but Aria was too scared to look at them.

"Ew, pink hair is gross!" the middle one laughed and the others laughed along, Aria avoiding eye contact, "You must be that weirdo Ken's girlfriend, huh?" Aria's eyes widened and she looked up at the girls, seeing how much laughter they were holding back. "So much new kids here! It's ANNOYING!"

"Who are you?" Aria said in a loud enough voice for the four of them to hear, the girls laughing again as she jumped up from the cement ground, "Where did you hear that from?"

"Amber, look at how tacky she dresses!" one of them teased and Aria ignored her.

"You're right, Lin!" the middle one, Amber, snickered, "We heard it from the dorky Ken. Who else, dork?" She laughed and gestured towards the other two. "C'mon, Lin, Charlotte, let's leave this loser."

Aria darted back inside the school before the trio of girls could say anything else or make the first move, her eyes scanning the empty halls. Before she could take another step, the bell rang and everyone started changing through their classes, leaving Aria there stunned by the passing period rush. She was helpless in the sea of students as they tried to rush into their next class, so Aria slipped into openings and waited until the bell rang again, and magically, everyone was gone. She was the only one left in the hall, leaving her out as the sore thumb she is. _But where is he?_ Aria wondered as she went further down the hall in a quick pace.

Ken was happy that he fell for a girl like Aria-Rosette, "Rosy", he would always love to call her. He admits, she is way beyond his level, for her unbelievable beauty, her kind but shy and quiet personality along with being well-mannered, and a list of talents that go far beyond a human's average list. Aria was WAY BEYOND everyone's level, he decided. _And now we're in the same school again!_ Ken thought and chuckled as he looked back ahead to his teacher, _at least Rosy doesn't think of me as an annoying kid! I'm so happy! She's Earth's very own angel to me, and hopefully to many others!_ He smiled to himself and looked down at his notebook, seeing Aria's name plastered on any available space.

Nathaniel kept staring at the paper he placed far from his pile, trying to suppress the urge to flip it over and read over Aria's information from her previous school. _I don't want to be a bad president for snooping around a student's personal file…_ he thought and his right eyebrow twitched, _but… She seems to be good… So why do I have the sudden urge to look through her file, anyways? _He tapped his fingers on the desk, sighing as he decided to become a good little president and not look through Aria's form.

"I'll just give this to her, then…" Nathaniel said, picking up the piece of paper and walking over to the room's door, "I don't think that she's able to be in a classroom right now… So I guess she might be wandering the halls." _Aria-Rosette Annalynn Celia…_ he thought as he took another peek at Aria's full name, _it's really… A beautiful name…_

Just as he was about to open the door, it opened and Aria walked in, her head turned back into the hallway as if she was looking for someone. She accidentally bumped into Nathaniel and caused both of them to stumble over each other, Aria falling down to the ground as Nathaniel used the door for support. _Did she… Fall?_ He wondered and looked back to see Aria rubbing her foot again.

"Are you okay?" Nathaniel asked and Aria didn't say anything as she continued to rub her foot, "Did I do that? I'm really sorry…" Aria sighed and looked up, giving him a shy, reassuring smile.

"No, you didn't," Aria replied and hopped up, cringing as her right foot burst into a huge pain, "Ah…" She toppled over and Nathaniel dropped the paper, quickly helping her stand up straight by putting her arm around his shoulders. _I don't think I broke my foot, _Aria thought as Nathaniel guided her to one of the chairs, pulling it out and letting her sit down.

"What happened?" Nathaniel asked, concern written all over his face.

"I was outside…" Aria explained softly as he knelt down to pick up the piece of paper, looking at her, "And I bumped into this guy… After that, I was about to go inside… But then the door opened and these three girls… They opened the door and hit my foot…" Nathaniel sighed. "Amber, I think?" Aria added as Nathaniel set the paper in front of her, his eyes widening as Aria picked it up, "And I think… Lin and Charlotte…"

"Did Amber apologize?" he asked, interested in what she was about to say.

"N-No… Not really…"

Nathaniel groaned and fell back into a chair, sighing as Aria looked at him with concerned eyes. He rubbed his temples and she watched as he groaned again, opening his eyes again and staring straight right at her.

"Amber is my little sister, Aria," he sighed and Aria paused as Nathaniel lowered his gaze to avoid her eyes, "If she didn't apologize for hurting you, then I'll take care of it, alright?" He looked back up and smiled weakly at her, Aria blushing hard. "How is your foot?"

"It's okay," she replied and looked back at her registration form, "So, everything is complete?" Aria turned back to see Nathaniel with a pale face. "My foot is fine, Nathaniel…" Aria said and he sighed, "I don't think they hit it that hard… I mean, to break my foot…" He chuckled and Aria smiled sheepishly.

"That's good," Nathaniel chuckled and looked over her shoulder, seeing that he was making a big deal over a REGISTRATION form for nothing, "Looks like you filled up everything, Aria." She looked at him and Nathaniel nodded. "You can turn it into the principal for finalization," he added as he helped her up from the chair, "Can I ask you something?" She nodded slowly. "Why did you run in here?"

She looked at him and blinked.

"I saw a teacher… I didn't want to get in trouble, so I entered here," she replied and Nathaniel opened the door, "I could handle it from here… Thank you…" He hesitantly let go of her, Aria turning around and giving him a small nod before limping off down the hall. Nathaniel sighed and walked back into the room, closing the door after him.

She continued to hobble off in the hallway, trying to find the principal's office while trying to make sure her foot won't receive any more stress than it already has. _I'll talk to Ken later, _Aria thought as she checked her watch, _I think it's still early in the school day, so I have some time…_ Aria sighed as she fortunately found the Principal talking to a familiar boy in the hallway, the boy having an annoyed look on his face as it seemed like he was being scolded for doing something. _I don't want to be nosey… But I need to turn in my forms…_ she thought and slowly made it close enough for her to hear.

"Castiel, I can't allow you to skip anymore classes!" the Principal snapped and the boy she had bumped into earlier rolled his eyes, "I know you're having a difficult time at home, but please try your best to keep your grades up!"

"I don't like taking orders, sir," Castiel snapped back, storming off and leaving her there.

"Castiel! Get back here this moment!" she yelled and sighed, "Never mind then…" The Principal turned around and saw Aria there, a gentle smile appearing on her face. "Ah, Miss Rosette," she said in a nice tone, "I see that you have your registration form there…" Aria handed over the form, hastily going through her bag and pulling out the headshot and the twenty-five dollars, handing those items over, as well. "Ah, now you are officially a student here at Sweet Amoris!" the Principal cheered, clapping in delight, "Hm… Do you mind if I give you your schedule during lunch? I don't have it with me at the moment…"

"Ah, it's alright…" Aria said and nodded, "I'll be wandering around here, then…"

Aria waved and walked off, going back to the doors she entered through and felt the warm, morning spring sunshine. She breathed in a deep sigh relief before she saw a flash of crimson in the corners of her eyes, Aria turning her head and seeing that Castiel boy sitting on a bench in the courtyard, headphones in his ears, hands stuffed in his pockets, and an irritated look on his face. _I hope he's alright…_ she thought and limped around outside, looking for a place to sit down. Unfortunately, the only place for her to sit other than the ground is the spot next to Castiel.

Castiel listened to his rock music on his MP3 player, his nerves calming down as he listened deeply to the lyrics. Since when did the principal give about wherever he was during class? It wasn't like that she successfully persuaded him to go back to class before, so why now? _I bet it's because of that new girl…_ Castiel thought as he tapped his heel to the beat of the song he was listening to, _the girl who got her first taste of Amber earlier… The one with girly pink hair._

The song changed and at that exact moment, something was covering his face in its shadow. _Okay, who's blocking my view of the sun?_ Castiel thought and opened his eyes to see the girl from earlier standing there, her eyes avoiding his, _her? Are you serious? _Castiel removed one of his headphones from his ears that was blasting music into them.

"… Hi?" she said and Castiel studied her for a moment, looking up and down at her. Long pink hair, striking sapphire eyes, and pale skin; turquoise bag, obviously faux black leather jacket, a white blouse, ripped denim skinny jeans, and blue sneakers. _Not much of a girly girl, then, _Castiel thought as the girl blushed, _but pretty shy and quiet… At least she isn't Amber…_

"Hey," he finally said and squinted at her, "What do you want?"

"Can I sit next to you?" she asked and gestured towards the empty spot next to him, Castiel sighing.

"Do I own the bench now?" Castiel asked back, scooting over and allowing a little more space for her to sit into, "The name's Castiel."

"Aria-Rosette," Aria replied softly, Castiel giving her a confused look as she pulled out her iPod touch and headphones, "You can call whichever… I don't mind whatever you call me…" He put on a mischievous smile and Aria tilted her head in confusion. "Um…"

"So, I can call you 'bitch' and you wouldn't mind?" Castiel teased and Aria didn't say anything, "Choose your words carefully, sweetheart. Anyone can take advantage of whatever you say." He laughed and Aria sighed.

"I know I should have chosen my words better, but…" Aria leaned her face close to Castiel's, his eyes widening as he caught the scent of strawberries and apples off of her. "It _doesn't_ give you any right to use that word to cause harm to me," Aria said firmly, her eyes becoming serious as Castiel felt lost, "So, Cas_tiel_, please do _not_ play with my name like that again, please…" She leaned back and Castiel stared at her. _What just happened?_

Castiel watched as Aria turned on her iPod, putting in one of her headphones into her ears and pressing play. He thought that Aria was one of those shy girls who wouldn't stand up for themselves! And now he was proven wrong, because just now, Aria stepped out of her shell and defended her name like it was her last scrap of food… Okay, maybe he was exaggerating, but Castiel already labeled her as a shy girl, so why had she stepped up now?

"I thought you were a shy girl," Castiel said and Aria turned her head, tilting her head, "Ah, there. See? You're a shy, quiet girl again…" he muttered and Aria saw him go deep in thought. "So, if you could defend yourself, then why couldn't you pick a fight with Amber when she smashed your foot with that door earlier today, huh?" Her eyes lowered and she blushed hard. _Got you._

"There is a difference… Between fighting and defending yourself…" she replied softly and turned to look at him, "I don't think fighting with Amber would have solved anything, now would it?" Castiel sighed. _She has a point…_ "I like your shirt, by the way…"

"You like Winged Skulls?" Castiel snorted and Aria nodded.

"I listen to rock, now and then," Aria replied and put on her other headphone, listening to her music while Castiel watched her for a few more moments until putting his headphones back on.

The two sat there in silence, listening to their music as time flowed by; seconds turned to minutes, and minutes turned into two hours. During that time, Castiel kept glancing occasionally over at Aria, Aria pretending not to notice him looking and studying her. After awhile, Aria felt the need to check the time, looking at her watch and yawning. _I suppose it's close to lunch,_ she thought and took off her headphones, turning off her iPod and putting it away into her bag, _maybe I should ask Castiel…_

Aria turned to face Castiel, seeing that he was staring ahead and was deep in thought about something. He had a serious expression on his face, a frown stretching on his face as his eyebrows furrowed together.

"Castiel… I… I was wondering when lunch starts…" Aria said and Castiel looked at her, lifting a brow and taking off a headphone from his ear. He sighed and gave her an eye roll. "What time does lunch start, is what I was asking…" _Probably a big eater,_ he thought and looked at her watch.

"In a few…" A bell rang and Castiel smiled. "It starts right now, actually…" Aria sucked in some air and stood up, cringing as she put pressure on her foot, Castiel almost getting up from his spot on the bench to help her. "Did Amber really bash your foot that hard?" he asked and Aria turned her head to look back at him.

"Thanks for letting me sit here…" she replied and limped off, leaving Castiel alone. _Why doesn't she just go punch Amber?_ He wondered as he turned off his MP3 and put it away in his pockets. He stood up and watched Aria go back into the school before heading his own way to the gymnasium.

As soon as she stepped through the metal doors once again, Aria was greeted by the Principal, who seemed to have been waiting for her for a while. The Principal smiled at her and handed over a thin, blue piece of paper and clasped Aria's hand in between hers, causing Aria to tilt her head in confusion. She smiled as Aria seemed to not get what was happening at the moment.

"I'll be using you in the future, Miss Rosette," she giggled and let go of her hands, walking off and disappearing. Aria stared after her and sighed, looking down at the slip of paper and seeing her schedule for the first term of this year.

Reading over it, she limped through the halls in silence as she tried to memorize it; first period is AP English with Mr. Tanner; second period is AP algebra and geometry with Ms. Lee; third period is American History with Mr. Duncan; fourth is art with Ms. Leeuwen; fifth period is AP Human Biology with Ms. Takizawa; and last period, sixth period, is gym with Mr. Boris. _Gym at the end of the day…_ she thought as she looked up to see that she was in part of the school where she didn't even know, _um… Where exactly am I?_

Aria started to turn around in a circle, trying to figure out where she was and if she was by anything she could recognize. Unfortunately, every locker looked the same, so that didn't help her narrow it down to where she was in Sweet Amoris.

"Rosy!" Aria released a deep breath of relief as she turned around and saw Ken running towards her. "I finally found you!" Ken cheered and Aria smiled, ruffling his hair up a bit. _She… She touched me!_ Ken thought excitedly as he blushed hard. "Wow! It's already lunch time! So, want to walk around the school with me? I have cookies that we can share together!"

"Alright," Aria giggled softly and Ken blushed harder, "What period is it, now?" The two walked slowly together, Aria trying to hide her limp and the pain from her face so Ken wouldn't worry about what happened… Which reminded her…

"It's fourth, and I have art, which is weird," Ken laughed, opening a package of chocolate biscuits and taking one out, "I'm not really good with art, so…"

"Well, maybe I can help you then…" Aria said softly, Ken handing her a cookie as he gawked at her, "I have fourth period with you… So…"

"That's great!" he cheered.

The two walked in silence, which wasn't really awkward… Aria then took the courage to ask him.

"Ken… What did you tell Amber earlier?" she asked as they stepped outside the school, both of them sitting down on the steps, "Are you… Are you telling her that I'm your girlfriend?" Ken blushed hard and smiled again.

"No, I just told her that you're the girl I really love, so…" he replied and Aria ruffled his hair again, "What locker do you have, Rosy?" Aria sighed and looked down at her schedule, seeing that her locker and locker combination was written on it.

"Locker 624…" They both paused and looked at each other. "My… Birthday?" Aria said, unsure of how to react to the fact that her locker resembles her birthday.

"Wow, that's cool!" Ken laughed and ate another cookie, looking ahead at the sunshine.

* * *

It was almost the end of fifth period and Aria was amused at how Mrs. Takizawa (she's married, as Aria figured it out) was so into science, that she couldn't help to be sucked into it as well. From male and female chromosomes, to color blindness, to inheritance, Aria was into it all, even though she learned this all in sixth grade. She decided it must be a review for an upcoming unit in her class, so that's why Mrs. Takizawa was getting into real depth about the lesson.

Carrie Takizawa was a short and plump woman with brown eyes and spiky short black hair. She has a total of three children, one of them being in college and the other two just almost finishing up high school, so Aria guessed her age to be in her late thirties or such. Mrs. Takizawa was married twice, having two children with her previous husband, and one with her current. Or, that was what her new classmate Iris told her.

Iris was in her fourth period art class as well, so she clicked with Aria right away. The girl had a clash between scarlet and orange hair and kind and pretty light green eyes, which Aria commented in her head that she thought is pretty.

"And that concludes the discussion of male X and Y chromosomes," Mrs. Takizawa said, Aria closing up her notebook as the bell rang, "Make sure you all review chapter six on female chromosomes, students. And Miss Aria, please make sure Nathaniel helps you check out your text books, dear." Aria blushed as Iris looked at her and smiled, the two of them walking out of class together.

"So you seem to be the smart one around here," Iris laughed as they walked down the hall, Aria stifling a little limp before managing to walk properly again, "I saw that your notebook was blank, so I assume that you learned all of this before?" She nodded and the view of locker 624 came up, both of them slowing down to allow Aria to open up her locker. "And wow, you handled Mrs. Leeuwen's art assignment like it was making pizza!" Iris added in admiration, "She's a tough teacher!"

"Iris, what's your next period?" Aria asked as she organized her notebooks on the shelf in her locker, Iris smiling.

"I have history next, but I know Nathaniel is in gym with you," Iris said and waved, "I gotta go, but I'll catch you after school, alright?" Aria nodded and she ran off, disappearing into the crowds of students.

_But my foot…_ she thought as she put her bag in her locker, closing the door and locking it before limping towards the doors, _I can't really do much on my feet right now…_ Aria pushed open the doors and headed towards the gym, but a hand caught her shoulder and caused her to stop.

"You shouldn't be heading to gym if your foot still hurts, Aria," Nathaniel sighed and smiled, Aria blushing as he automatically took his place near her side again, "I went ahead and talked to Mr. Boris to excuse us from class today, with you and your foot…" He guided her back inside and the final bell rang for students to be in their classes. "I'll take you to the nurse's office before I check your books out, alright?" he said and she didn't say anything, "So… How are you classes? I mean, what is your schedule, that is."

"They're interesting," she replied and took out her schedule paper from her back pocket, "Do we… Have any other classes together other than gym?" Nathaniel looked it over and smiled, Aria sensing it that they have one more class together.

"Second and third period, you'll see me around," Nathaniel replied and maneuvered their walking direction to go left at a door that marked INFIRMARY ROOM, "Here we are…" He held open the door and Aria limped in, seeing that the room was empty. "Ah, I forgot. Nurse Linda left early today for her ultrasound," he sighed and closed the door, helping Aria to the nearest bed, "I'll look at your foot."

"No, it's okay," Aria responded softly, taking her right shoe and sock off to examine her foot, "It's swollen… That's all…" She looked up at Nathaniel. "Can you please give me some bandage wrap and a pack of ice?"

"The door must really hate your foot," Nathaniel laughed, walking over to the cabinet and getting the items, "I hope it'll be better by tomorrow…" He turned around and he handed it over to Aria, and he watched as she fixed her foot. "You seem to know what to do…" he commented and Aria blushed.

"I used to do volunteering at an orphanage across town…" she replied and Nathaniel sat on the bed next to her, interested in what she was saying, "A lot of the children… They were hurt from when they were abandoned… So, I was taught to patch them up…"

Nathaniel listened as Aria went on about some events that occurred to her while working there, his admiration for how kind and serious a student Aria was growing stronger. _She must really have enough time back then to help children in need, _he thought as she finished wrapping her foot, _and a lot of strength to watch them suffer, but she helped them…_ He smiled and Aria sighed, looking up and locking eyes with him.

"I… I don't really know where everything is around here, still," she quietly admitted and Nathaniel rubbed her head, taking the wrap and putting it back in the cabinet, "Earlier, I got lost…"

"Ah, don't worry," Nathaniel laughed as Aria slipped her shoe and sock back on, "We have the whole hour for me to show you around… A little date for us, huh?" Aria tilted her head and Nathaniel smiled. "Kidding."

He helped her off the bed and guided her back out to the hallway, both of them conversing about Sweet Amoris. But from there, Nathaniel immediately showed her the library and was in depth about it, Aria being amazed by how big it was. _He seems really interested in books…_ Aria thought as he pulled out a crime novel from the shelf, _possibly his favorite genre out of all…_ Nathaniel went on and on about how they could sometimes skip last period together to come study here if they wanted to. He also explained about some areas that were reserved for students for projects, but since he's president, he could access those areas.

"So, sixth period could be used as a study period as well?" she asked as Nathaniel checked out her text books, smiling at her.

"Not technically… Anybody's gym class period could be used as a study period," Nathaniel replied and slid her stack of books towards her, the bell ringing, "I have to go finalize some papers, but it really won't take long." He checked the time. "Twenty minutes tops." She tilted her head in confusion as the sounds of students rushing back home echoed into the library. "I was actually wondering if I could walk you home," he added sheepishly, gesturing towards her foot, "I can carry your stuff so it wouldn't put pressure…"

"Oh, alright…" Aria said and she blushed, "I'll be at my locker, then. It's number 624." Nathaniel nodded and waved at her, hastily walking out of the library and leaving her.

Aria struggled to carry her math, science, history, and English textbooks through the halls, her foot killing her with the extra weight being carried around. _The only textbook that needs to be carried home is my science notebook, _she thought as she walked further down the halls, _so… I guess it's not much of have a hassle… _Suddenly, the textbooks disappeared from her hands and she blinked, trying to figure out what happened.

"Carrying these things won't help," Castiel sighed and Aria looked at him, "Your foot, Aria. Do you want to get it amputated?" He smiled and Aria watched him walk away. "Are we going to your locker or not?"

"Um… Sure…"

They walked together in silence as Castiel carried her textbooks, Aria trying to walk straight, but Castiel looked at her with a weird look, a sigh leaving his lips again.

"Just stop sucking it up and limp it…" Castiel said as Aria's locker came into view, "You're going to make your foot even worse…" She looked at him and limped over to her locker, unlocking. "You serious? My locker's right next to yours…" Aria looked at him and saw him gesture to the locker on the right of hers. "But, I should have known that you would have taken the locker," he added as she unlocked hers, opening it, "It was unoccupied when a girl moved to a different locker…" He laughed as he handed her textbooks over one by one.

Nathaniel hastily filed away the papers he set out earlier that day, making sure it would be clean when he leaves the school for the day. But, he also didn't want to make Aria wait any longer, since she has that bad foot and all. _I suppose that I shouldn't have really left her there with her books like that, _he thought as he closed the filing cabinet, locking it up, _but I'll apologize by carrying her stuff… And talk to Amber when I get home…_ He opened the door, looking back and nodding.

He walked out and went down the hallway, exactly knowing where Aria's locker is located. _I suppose she's bored waiting for me…_ Nathaniel thought as he ran up a flight of steps, turning to his left, _it has been fifteen minutes, and I assume she's been done putting her books in her locker for awhile now…_ His feet picked up the pace as he turned the corner, but suddenly skidded to a stop as his golden eyes saw a familiar (unfortunately, for him…) boy with bright scarlet hair, a black coat and pants, and a red undershirt leaning close down to a girl with long pink hair and shy, sapphire eyes. _I… Don't believe this…_ Nathaniel thought and clenched a fist, slowly walking close them and hearing the conversation.

"…personality when I saw you this morning," Castiel said and Nathaniel watched Aria shift uncomfortably on her feet, "But… It's just stuck in my head how you did that this morning…"

"I explained this earlier…" Aria sighed and shifted again, trying to ease the pain in her foot, "Fighting is different from defending…" She looked at her watch. "Castiel… I have to meet…" Her eyes focused on Nathaniel standing a few feet away from them. "Nathaniel?"

"That idiot President?" Castiel laughed and Aria watched as Nathaniel angrily glared at Castiel from behind, "He's so uptight and orders everyone around like a dictator. He couldn't possibly have fun even if he wanted to… So why hang out with him?"

"Because she wants to have someone here who won't guide her into juvy," Nathaniel snapped and Castiel smirked, turning his head to sneer at him, "Aria, let's go. I'm walking you home… Your foot looks like it's in real bad conditions now…" He walked over and grabbed her wrist, but Castiel put a hand on his shoulder.

"Dude, I wasn't done talking to her," Castiel said and pulled Aria back, "Did this guy give you an uptight tour of the school?" Aria was about to say something, but he cut back in. "Ah, you must have suffered a lot…"

"Actually…" Aria replied as she watched Nathaniel's eyes dart at Castiel, "He just showed me the library… And few places where students can be allowed into on some occasions…" She smiled softly. "It was really interesting and amusing, to be honest…" Nathaniel sighed and looked at her, giving her a smile.

"Come along with me, then," Castiel said and started dragging her along, Aria's eyes widening as the pain ached in her foot, "I'll show you around the school-my way." Nathaniel scowled.

"Hey, Castiel!" he shouted and they disappeared.

"C-Castiel!" Aria cried and he dragged her across the halls, shouting at her, "I already know what parts of the school I'm allowed in! And where my classes are!"

"There's a place I need to show you, sweetheart!" Castiel shouted back as they ran up the stairs, "I'll let you in, if you're a good girl!" They turned the corner and Aria saw walls filled with morals of the town, her heart thudding hard in her chest. "I stole a key from the teacher's lounge," he explained as they slowed down, "On days, like I said, if you're good… I'll let you go in." They stopped in front of a random moral and he pulled out a key, smiling. "Just remember this place, Aria," Castiel said and Aria studied the paintings on the wall, memorizing it.

"So, where is the key-"

"Castiel, she has a bad foot!" Castiel put the key back into his pockets, Aria turning her head to see Nathaniel briskly walking towards them. "You shouldn't be dragging her around, or her foot will really have to be brought into the hospital!" he scolded and Castiel rolled his eyes, Nathaniel coming into arms-reach of Aria, "Come on, Aria, let's go…" He reached for her wrist.

"ROSY! I found you!" _Kentin?_ Aria thought and the three turned their heads to see a scrawny boy running towards them. "I waited for you outside, but you didn't come!" Ken cried and hugged Aria, Castiel and Nathaniel giving him a weird look, "I was worried you got lost in the school!"

"Kentin…" Aria sighed and Castiel gave Ken a disgusted look.

"You're the President. Stop this madness." She looked back and saw Castiel and Nathaniel bickering again.

"You're the delinquent… Tear that boy off of her."

"Rosy, you smell so good!"

"See? This kid is WEIRD! Expel him this instant, prissy President!"

"Castiel!"

_Why do I have a feeling that things are going to be a little hectic around here?_ Aria thought as Ken breathed her scent deeply into his nose, sighing out heavily.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter. I kind of mushed all the dates together... Tell me what you think of that. Also, I will have Aria's profile up and running on my profile, if you want to learn more about her... If some of you have read my other fanfic that has been mentioned before and think that she's an American-version of my other OC... All secrets will be revealed once her bio is up.**

***I'm working on the game, so it might be awhile for me to update. Sorry.**


	2. Chapter 2, The Clubs and The Note

_**Chapter Two, The Clubs and The Note**_

Aria sat on her bed, massaging her right foot with a warm towelette wrapped tightly around it, her fingers pressing onto the right spots softly and reducing some of the pain that was left. She sighed and looked at the time, seeing that she has a few minutes left until she has to leave for school. _I should get going soon, _Aria thought and she removed the towel from her foot and set it in a bowl that was on her nightstand, _or Kentin will get worried again…_ As she slid off her bed, the door opened and Liz walked in with a wrapped up chocolate muffin and a milk carton, Aria looking up and tilting her head. Liz smiled and held the items out to her.

"Hon, you didn't eat breakfast yet," Liz said as Aria walked over to her closet, sliding it open and pulling out a pair of navy blue Toms, "So, you should eat one of your muffins along the way." She slipped them on her feet, tapping them and making sure they fit right. "I also got a letter from Robert," she added, grabbing Aria's hand and putting the muffin in it, "You can read it along the way to school, too!"

"Okay," Aria replied and grabbed her worn-out black backpack, swinging it over her left shoulder and fixing her VANCL Hearts pleated mini skirt, making sure her black spandex underneath covered her thighs, "Auntie, don't forget that you have to pick up eggs at the store."

"Yes, yes," she sighed, Aria walking out of her room, Liz following her, "I'm not a kid anymore, Aria…"

"I love you, too," Aria said and waved, Liz suddenly stopped following her, a smile going on her face as she watched Aria hastily walk into the living room, pick up an envelope that was set on the table for her and walk out the door. _She's grown up so much…_ Liz thought and sighed, _and… I'm so old…_

It's been a week since her first day at Sweet Amoris High School, and so far, Aria endured so much-from meeting several new people to a door to her foot-she survived a week of it. After Aria was able to get Ken off of her, she had to stop Castiel and Nathaniel from arguing so it wouldn't lead them into a fight, and that took almost several more minutes and her blouse being stretched out (Castiel angrily grabbed her by the neckline of her blouse without thinking and held her there). Though Castiel apologized for the blouse, he stormed off and they hadn't talked to each other since; Nathaniel actually chased after him and left Ken and Aria there. The next day, Aria saw Nathaniel in second and third period, but he kept avoiding her.

So, the days following after that, Aria has been hanging out with Iris and Ken, along with trying to avoid Amber so they wouldn't have another incident. Amber and her group didn't pay much attention to her, so Aria really didn't have to worry about her group that much… Except for today, that is.

As soon as Aria stepped onto campus, she saw a bunch of papers taped all over campus, and a few students snickering at her. Aria stopped walking and picked up one of the papers that seemed to have fallen off, turning it over and seeing what was on it. Her heart dropped as her fingers clenched the paper, her feet automatically moving towards the doors and opening it, walking into the halls and seeing that the students were pointing and laughing at her. _I shouldn't make a big deal…_ Aria thought and took a deep breath, crumpling up the paper and throwing it into the nearest recycling bin, walking off to find her locker, _it's just… A photo shopped picture of my ID…_ She walked up the steps of a flight of stairs, seeing more photos taped on the wall. _But… I think I know who did this…_ She picked up the pace and finally made it to her locker, unlocking it and opening it to find even more papers stuffed in there.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

She turned and saw Amber and her group standing there, laughing and holding a stack of papers. Aria sighed and kneeled down to pick up the papers, seeing all the editing done on her photo ID for the school again-her face was all filled with blemishes, there was a monobrow on her forehead, and a stash growing on her upper lip. It was labeled, "ARIA CELIA BEFORE SHE HAD PLASTIC SURGERY", and in little writing it said, "She still needs some work on her eyes." A sigh escaped her thin, strawberry kiwi gloss coated lips, the scent of strong, French vanilla perfume filling up her nose and causing her to scrunch up her nose; a tall, shadow suddenly crept over her and Aria knew she was in the presence of her.

"You really changed, Aria," a voice cackled and Aria turned around, seeing Amber standing close behind her, Lin and Charlotte snickering right in their assigned places beside, her, "Who knew how ugly you were before the plastic surgeon? Oh, wait, we did!" They cackled in harmony, walking away and leaving her there. _Aria, they're just waiting for you to snap…_ she thought as she fixed the papers on her thigh, pushing back her bangs and standing up from the floor, _but… This is just nonsense…_

"Rosy!" Aria turned her head and saw Ken running towards her, a huge smile plastered on his face. "Good morning!" he greeted and Aria couldn't help but smile back at him, ruffling up his hair and making him blush, "Um… Are you okay, Rosy? You look a little down…" Concern took over his face and her smile quickly disappeared. "Rosy?"

"Just… It's nothing, alright?" Aria sighed and forced a fake smile, "But… Have you seen Amber and her group lately?"

"Yeah, they were hanging up posters yesterday after school," Ken replied and shrugged, bobbing his head to the side and smiling a goofy smile, "They took my money earlier, before you got to school. Something about eating at a restaurant for lunch today…" She released a sigh and reached into her backpack's front pocket, retrieving her white wallet and opening it up.

"I'll reimburse you, Kentin," she informed him, taking out three twenty-dollar bills and handing it to him, "And please just take it… You don't deserve their wretched attitudes." Ken's lower lip started quivering as she grabbed his hand and gingerly placed the bills in his palm. "I'll see you later, Kentin… Just… Watch your back, alright?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Ken replied and ran off with a goofy grin on his face, clenching the money to his chest. _Oh wow! She touched my hand!_ Ken thought as he chuckled to himself, _I think she's starting to like me back…_

Aria watched as Ken disappeared around the corner, her eyes lowering as she heard more snickering from around her. _Just ignore it,_ she thought and closed her locker, walking off to find a certain someone, _I can't do anything…. Fighting will just make it worse, so I might as well ignore it and…_ Her eyes closed and she shook her head. _Tattle-telling… Childs play. But I should just inform him…_ Pushing the thought away for a second, she saw a familiar door on her right side and stopped walking, taking a deep breath before opening the door.

Nathaniel exhaustively set down his pen and slumped back in his chair, his blonde bangs getting in his eyes again. He's been purposely over-working himself and handling an unusual amount of tasks for the past week so he wouldn't have to face her; he was incredibly ashamed of what happened between Castiel and him, not to mention that _she_ had to pull them apart and almost got hurt along with it. _How could I let someone like Castiel get to my nerves?_ He wondered and rubbed his temples, _especially in front of people! I'm the president, for heaven's sake._ His fingers went to the loose strands of hair, pushing them away from his golden eyes.

He looked back down at the papers he was working on, seeing that he wouldn't be able to finish them during first hour again. _I haven't been to class in three days… And I haven't seen Aria in three days…_ Nathaniel thought and clicked his pen again, _I guess I can't avoid her forever… I'll talk to her in second period, then._ As he started reading a too familiar report from an oh too familiar cause, a groan slipped his mouth. _I swear, why does Castiel even attend school if he won't even attend classes? I'm not going to deal with him anytime soon… I'd rather face up to Aria this exact moment other than work on this._

"Nathaniel?" His eyes widened and he looked up to see a girl with smooth pale skin, almond-shaped sapphire eyes, and long, deep pink hair braided into a fish braid; she was wearing a loose mini skirt and tank top under a gray cardigan. _If I wished for a pony, would I get it?_ Nathaniel wondered as Aria closed the door, his voice stuck in his throat.

"Is something wrong?" Nathaniel managed to get out, still amazed at how quickly his pleas were answered.

"I… Don't think you've seen the school recently, then," Aria sighed and Nathaniel hastily sat up, striding over to her before she could meet him halfway, "Your sister… I don't know what I did, but she's really aiming to give me hard time here." She handed over a folded up paper, Nathaniel taking it from her. "She probably got into the school's files and got my ID."

"Well…" Nathaniel sighed as he saw the picture, "I guess it's easily to put the blame on me, Aria." He looked at her and smiled. "It's my fault; I should have locked up better." She lifted a brow as a thought drifted through her mind. _But… Isn't she your sister?_ Aria thought as Nathaniel set the paper down, _she still would… Never mind._ "I'm really sorry… I'll talk to her and-"

"It's alright," Aria cut in, waving and turning around, "I don't mind, I was just seeing if you saw, that's all. I'll see you in second period, if you're not busy with paperwork, then." Before she could open the door again, Nathaniel involuntarily grabbed her wrist, causing her to look back at him.

"I'm… Sorry about last week," he apologized and she tilted her head, "I… Don't know how a guy like Castiel does it, but he can make me so… Irritated." She sighed and smiled at him.

"It's alright." He released his grip and she walked out of the room, leaving him a daze. _How could she not be angry over this? _Nathaniel wondered as the door closed after her, _she's… Something…_

Nathaniel felt the pressure that took over him for the past several days suddenly lift off from his shoulders when those two little words that came from her mouth finally got into his head, a smile forming onto his face; if anyone were to walk in at that moment, they would see the Student Body President standing there looking like a complete idiot. It was a weird affect on him, at how those two little words could relieve him of so much heaviness that was placed on him… But then Nathaniel remembered it was all because of himself from the beginning; he wanted to avoid Aria, thus the paper work and overtime started piling in on top.

But knowing that Aria didn't mind and forgave him for his attitude and how he presented himself last Tuesday, Nathaniel felt like he was… Like he was on cloud nine for some strange reason. Though, with that feeling radiating through his body, Nathaniel sat back at his chair and breezed through all the paper work that was needed to be done by the upcoming Friday; he sat there, diligently stroking the pen ink across the papers, with all but that idiotic smile he had still from her.

And then, he came upon it again, causing Nathaniel to stop in his happiness and go back to frustration and anger.

Aria sat in Mr. Duncan's American History class, her mind drifting off into LaLa Land as everyone kept snickering behind her back. She didn't care-Aria couldn't care less about how people look at her. _It only matters at how I look at myself, _she thought, a smile appearing on her face while Ken generously handed her a cookie underneath the table, _or… That's what Infinity and Zayne say. But…_ Her blue eyes wavered over to look at Amber, sitting in the far back corner of the classroom near a certain red-haired boy. _I wonder why Amber would want to cause so much drama towards me._ Castiel ignored Amber's whisperings towards him, the sight of his ear buds in his ears obviously oblivious to her. _She doesn't even…_

Castiel just sat there in class, feeling like he just lost his zest for today. Not only did the principal threaten for expulsion if he didn't attend all his classes today, he arrived late and was unable to block Amber away from him. So now he was stuck sitting next to the school's Princess for a whole hour, blocking out her annoying voice and gossip with his rock music blasting in his ears. Whoopie…

He expected Amber to be in this class, but when he walked through the doorway (not to mention disrupting the start of class), Castiel didn't expect to see that one girl who he almost punched in the face to be sitting in the middle row next to that weird Ken kid (not really surprising, but…). When he waved off Mr. Man-Bro's (Duncan? Did it matter to him? No) scolding, he immediately looked ahead and his gray eyes were staring right into too familiar sapphire eyes that hid a little behind deep pink hair. Castiel stared straight into Aria's expressionless eyes, a weird feeling creeping over him as the thought of him almost punching her made him sick.

Of course he's been avoiding her for the past week! Even HE has a conscience, and almost hitting a girl-a shy one with the ability to stand up, at that!-was _definitely _the wrong thing to do!

So, Castiel sat there in third period class, ignoring Amber, Mr. Man-Bro and his lessons as he listened to his music, trying to figure out how to say sorry to her. _Aria doesn't even look like she cares anymore…_ he thought and he glanced at Amber, seeing that she will never shut up, _so… Why even bother?_ He grumbled and looked up, seeing that Aria was staring right at him and caused his heart to pound. _Oh shit… Maybe she does care. Damn it… Why am I the one who always has to get mixed in with that stupid president's messed up world?_

"… And this is how that Aria looked back then," Amber's voice giggled as it broke through to him when his MP3 readied him for the next song. _This day just went from crappy to shitty… _Castiel thought and looked to see one of the flyers that everyone was talking about, _what the hell?_"She's so FUGLY, huh?" Amber giggled as Castiel took an ear bud out of his ear, "I'm so lucky that I can expose the truth."

"I can tell when it's been photo shopped, Princess," Castiel said and Amber's flirtatious smile disappeared, "Good job on exposing drama." The bell rang and Castiel immediately got up, walking away and brushing past Aria, ignoring her.

"Did he apologize to you yet?" Ken asked as Aria and he watched Castiel disappear into the sea of students out in the halls, "He ruined your favorite blouse!"

"It's alright, Kentin," Aria replied and half-smiled at him, throwing her backpack over her left shoulder and waiting for a moment to let Ken pack his stuff in his own bag, "I washed it for awhile and it's as good as new. And he doesn't have to apologize…" They walked out of the classroom, seeing Iris waiting for them by the doorway.

"Hey, Ken, Aria," Iris greeted, waving at them and joining their walk, "I saw the pictures, Aria. Are you alright?" Ken lifted a brow as Aria shrugged. "I don't know why anyone would do that to you… You're so nice."

"It doesn't bother me," Aria replied, the three of them walking down the steps and turning right towards the cafeteria hall, "People can think whatever of me… It's their opinion, and… I respect that." Iris and Ken smiled admiringly at her, causing the blood to rush to her face.

"You're so cool, Rosy," Ken breathed, holding onto her arm and rubbing his face on it, "And you smell so good! Like roses!" Iris laughed as they started pushing the doors.

"Miss Rosette, I need to speak with you for a moment," the Principal said before Aria could step into the cafeteria, the doors closing after Ken and Iris. She turned the direction of her body to face the elder she greeted several days ago. "You haven't signed up for a club yet, Miss Rosette," she informed her, handing her a white piece of paper, "At Sweet Amoris, you are required to join a club here to enhance the aura that radiates around campus."

"Ah… I see," Aria said softly, her eyes scrolling over the list, seeing which clubs are available left at this time in the school year.

"Choose whichever one that is not highlighted red," the Principal encouraged, Aria scrolling down the list to see which club speaks out to her. _The chemistry club… the gardening club… the journalism club…_ Aria thought and suddenly, her eyes read something that appealed to her.

"May I join the cooking club?" Aria asked and looked up to see a kind smile on the elder's face.

"You may, but… They're on break for a few weeks," she replied, Aria handing back the slip of paper, "The instructor is on an emergency trip in Rio. Apparently, her family there has been having some troubles and she had to go and help." Aria nodded and the Principal sighed. "But, you can assist other clubs for now, like the other members of the cooking club. You can help out…" The Principal squinted her tiny eyes behind her glasses. "The basketball and garden club for now." She suddenly turned Aria around and started pushing her towards the doors at the end of the hall that led outside, Aria's eyes widening.

"W-Where are we going?" Aria stammered and the Principal chuckled, pushing her out the doors and immediately closing them as she once again, bumped into someone.

Nathaniel walked the courtyard, trying to find the rebel and delinquent that irritated him so much. He spent two class periods trying to find him in his usual spots, such as the back of the school, the bathroom, behind the garden club's greenhouse, and up in the tree that was near the gymnasium, but Castiel was nowhere to be found. The thought of him actually being in his classes came up in Nathaniel's head, but it wasn't possible for Castiel. _No, not him… That's too rare,_ Nathaniel thought as he checked behind the greenhouse again, seeing no trace of that rebel anywhere, _I wonder if Aria has seen that criminal today…_

Just as if God was listening to him again, Nathaniel walked into the open courtyard and immediately stopped in his tracks as Aria bumped into Castiel, Castiel's man hands grabbing onto her forearms to keep her in place. His golden eyes narrowed as he watched from afar, his mind taking in their actions; Aria's eyes were wide as she looked up into Castiel's irritated face, but Castiel kept his grip on her. _What is going on?_ Nathaniel wondered as he cautiously eavesdropped into their conversation from behind the school's huge tree.

"I swear you're the most clumsiest girl I've ever met," Castiel sighed and pushed her away, Aria staring at him, "And if we keep meeting each other like this, we might just want to start dating, huh, sweetheart?" He lifted up her chin and Nathaniel turned red, trying to keep his cool as he watched Castiel try to flirt.

"I appreciate the offer, but… No thank you, Castiel…" Aria replied, loud enough for Nathaniel to hear, "I don't go out with someone who I've just met… And also made a bad impression on me." She smiled a teasingly smile as Castiel frowned and rolled his eyes, taking his hand away and stepping back a few inches.

"About that…" he muttered and Aria tilted her head, "I'm sorry about stretching your shirt…" His gray eyes glistened and he glanced at her expressionless face. "Here, if you want, I can buy you a new one." Aria shook her head.

"No, it's fine," Aria replied and Castiel lifted a brow, "It doesn't matter anymore… It's the past." _But I almost…_ Castiel thought and rolled his eyes, _never mind…_

"Whatever," he said and smiled, "By the way, Rosette, nice photo of you. I think it captures your good side, don't you think?" He started cracking up and Aria waited patiently for him to finish, her eyes closing and a sigh leaving her lips. She didn't mind at how he was reacting to the photo-she actually expected something like this from Castiel.

"Well," he continued as he stopped laughing, Aria letting a sigh slip from her mouth, "What are you going to do about it, Aria? Princess and her groupie have the target on you, and by the looks of it, the idiotic president won't even do anything." Nathaniel gritted his teeth.

"I told him not to," Aria informed him, Castiel staring at her, "This is between Amber and me, not Nathaniel." She started to walk past him, but Castiel snapped around and got a hold of her shoulder.

"So, there's going to be a cat fight after school?" Castiel smirked and Aria sighed, brushing him off like he was a piece of dust and started walking again, "Aria, I was kidding!"

He jogged after her, following her to the gymnasium as he continued to talk about the "possible" cat fight between Aria and Amber. They seemed too busy with the topic as they passed by Nathaniel, who was by then trying to hide behind a bush so they wouldn't notice him. Nathaniel kept watch on them as they finally walked into the gym, allowing him to come out of his hiding spot and breathe easily; he felt as if he were pressured into making him hold his breath as he hid from them.

Nathaniel didn't know what he would do, now that he located Castiel and was ready to confront him about this absentee note… But not when Aria was with him; he can_NOT _handle a confrontation like last week to happen again. _I might as well wait until she's not with him to discuss this matter, _Nathaniel thought as he strode across the courtyard, gripping a small piece of paper in his right hand, _it isn't like she's going to stay by his side for the whole day._ He chuckled at the thought of Aria actually liking Castiel to hang out with him.

Aria tightened the hair band that was around her hair and held her fish braid, her mind drifting off into thoughts. While walking to the gymnasium, half of her mind was paying attention to what Castiel was telling her about, but the other half noticed a glimpse of golden behind a bush. She immediately thought of Nathaniel, but Aria pushed the thought away. _It's his business, not mine, _Aria pondered in her head as her sapphire eyes blankly watched Castiel dribble a basketball while he stood before her.

"Castiel," Aria finally said, breaking the silence that took in once they entered the gym, "Do you know what to do?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, lifting a brow as he threw the basketball at a hoop but missed, "What are you doing here, anyways? Isn't it your lunch time?" Castiel watched as she casually dropped her bag, walking over to the ball he threw and picking it up. "What? Don't tell me you're part of the basketball club, too."

"Okay," Aria replied and shrugged, dribbling the ball a little, "I'm not." She started walking towards Castiel.

"Then what are you doing here?"

"Helping the basketball club…" Suddenly, she swiftly spun around him and threw the basketball at the nearest hoop, the orange ball making it in with ease. _What the hell?_ Castiel thought as Aria stood nonchalantly by him, acting as if none of that just happened, _she plays?_ "Something tells me you're in the club, correct?" Aria asked, breaking into his mind. He stared at her for a moment, and then smirked at her.

"I come by now and then," he teased, Aria tilting her head, "I wouldn't know what to do, if that's what you're asking me." Castiel strode over to the basketball she shot and swiftly scooped it up. "Well, I guess you can help them by finding their balls." He started dribbling again and shot the ball at the basket again, making it in this time.

"Their balls?" Aria repeated and her sapphire eyes glistened. He froze and his gray eyes widened, the blood rushing to his face and causing him to blush a little.

"No, not like that!" Castiel snapped and scowled.

"Not like-" She paused and lowered her gaze. "Why would you think I would be referring to that, Castiel?" she sighed and Castiel rolled his eyes, "I was hinting about what happened to their other _basket_balls… Not what you're thinking."

"Whatever," he sighed and walked past her, "The guys on the team are complaining about not having enough basketballs during practice, I think. Go look for them, if you so insist on helping." Castiel shoved open the gym doors and briskly strode out, leaving Aria there with a confused look.

Ken sighed as he ate cookies in Mrs. Leeuwen's art room, his mind lost into thoughts of Aria-Rosette. Not only did he barely have time talking to her today, the principal ended up taking away his chance of having a normal conversation with her at lunch! He was a little frustrated at how he barely has time to talk to her nowadays… Excluding the fact that they walk home together, they have almost all their classes together (their last two periods are switched), and she says "hi" to him when she passes by him in the hall.

Fine, okay.

He was a little scared that during the two periods they didn't have together, Aria was off and being bullied by that Castiel. _Why is he so mean to Rosy?_ Ken wondered as he munched on another cookie, _Rosy is the nicest girl on Earth!_ The door opened and he glanced up, his eyes glistening as Aria stood there in the doorway with Iris, both of them holding a few basketballs and a plate of lunch. _Oh my Rosy, she's here!_

"Hiya, Rosy!" Ken greeted as he skipped towards her, Aria managing a smile as he tried to hug her, "Wow, so you chose the basketball club?" Iris smiled weakly as she scooted past him and walked over to an empty desk, setting down her tray and the two balls she had in her possession. "Aw… Man, I chose the wrong club! I'm in the gardening club." Aria opened her mouth but he interrupted. "Do you think I can change? Because I really want to be with you, Rosy," Ken added, smiling with his signature goofy smile.

"Ah, Kentin," Aria laughed softly, trying to rub his head with the arm/hand she was using to hold two of the basketballs, "I'm not in the basketball club… I'm just helping them." She strode over by Iris to set down her lunch and basketballs. "I'm… Also helping out the gardening club. Right after I'm done with finding the rest of these basketballs, I'll be right over, alright?"

"'Kay!" Ken cheered and ran over to throw himself at her, Iris smiling at them.

"You two are adorable," Iris complimented, picking up her slice of pizza and taking a bite, "So, I'm guessing the principal told you it was mandatory to join a club?" Aria nodded as Ken offered her a cookie. "And you chose the cooking club, right?" Once again, she nodded as she gingerly took the cookie. "Now I see why you're helping," Iris sighed and opened her milk carton, Aria's eyes concentrating on it, "Not everyone in the cooking club is as hard of a worker as you… Most of them are just using the time to slack off."

"I see…" Aria said softly, her mind suddenly connecting the dots, "Ah, now I remember."

Ken and Iris watched with interest as Aria slid off her backpack, putting it on the chair and unzipping it; she put her hand inside and while she searched, Ken generously offered another cookie. She shook her head in response as her hand pulled out of her bag, revealing the letter Aria picked up off the table from this morning. _Robert's letter, _Aria thought as she slowly ripped it open, _it's been a year since I last saw and heard from him…_

He groaned as he held a basketball in between his arms, the note still in his hand. Nathaniel still wasn't able to find Castiel yet; he decided to re-continue his search when Aria walked up to him and asked if he has seen any basketballs lying around somewhere. Of course, Castiel wasn't by her side, and the answer to her question was "No, but I'll look around", so Nathaniel searched for both him and the balls… Only to come up with one ball and no Castiel. _I feel so useless right now, _he thought and looked back down at the note.

Nathaniel was once again frustrated at how this rebel was able to slip through his fingers again, the thought of him only seeing Castiel by Aria was the only way he would be able to confront him coming into his brain again. He shivered. _No, _he thought as he walked down the stairs, turning right into the hall, _he's not the type to do that… And neither is Aria. She won't be around him too long._ As he passed Mrs. Leeuwen's art room, he heard her voice.

"…has been gone for almost two years, now," Aria's voice sighed, causing Nathaniel to stop, "I miss him. A lot." _What? Who does she miss?_ He started to eavesdrop once more…

"So, your brother is autistic?" Iris's voice asked, Nathaniel leaning against the door, "Is that why he only sends letters once a year?"

"I don't really have a clue," Aria replied, the sound of paper ripping making its way to Nathaniel's ears, "Maybe so… Possibly. But I do get to see pictures of him once in awhile… To see how he's doing." _Her older brother… She seems to care for him a lot, _he thought and stared at the basketball he had in his custody.

"Right, Bobby doesn't like to have his picture taken when he's not with you," Ken's voice sighed, "Doesn't your mom send over some spy to take pictures?"

"Haha, yes," Aria giggled, Nathaniel smiling, "But… He doesn't look too happy…"

He sighed and stood up straight. _Alright, that's enough, Nathaniel, _he thought to himself, starting t walk away, _I have to find that Castiel…_ As soon as he was almost down the hall, he remembered something. _Oh, right… _Nathaniel looked down at the orange ball he was holding. _I should give this to Aria… She needs it…_

Castiel stared up at the sky, seeing a few fluffy clouds here and there, his mind off somewhere. He couldn't believe how he accused that Aria Celia of thinking about… _No, _he thought as he felt a little embarrassed, _she should have said basketballs!_ A groan left his mouth as he sat up, stretching for a moment and looking at the time. _Oh well, _he thought as he got to his feet after seeing that his lunch was over, _I was going to skip music, anyways…_

He walked over to the edge of the roof, seeing the town's scenery from above; Castiel could make out the little details, like the clothes shop's owner talking with his girlfriend outside his shop; Liz Montegomery jogging around the block with her magenta hair flying after her; the Principal making her daily round to get coffee at this time. Everything seemed to be on schedule, from what Castiel remembered. _I should really take her up here, _Castiel thought as he remembered that he still owes Aria for stretching her shirt, _this place can actually be nice…_

Suddenly, he saw a flash of gold in the corner of his eyes and he scowled, seeing the sissy president walking around the courtyard and checking each of his hiding places. _Great, _Castiel thought and crossed his arms over his chest, _he's looking for me… What the hell did I do now?_ He angrily clenched a fist, but suddenly remembered that Nathaniel had no way of knowing that he's up here… _I'm just going to kick back and relax now, _he thought and laid down again, _I don't think this guy will ever find me…_

Aria wrote in her notebook diligently, her eyes and mind focusing on her science notebook as everyone else worked quietly by themselves. Iris sat by her, her hand not moving as she looked like she was daydreaming; Aria glanced up once in awhile to smile at her, seeing how much of a good daydream it was by the expression on her face. _I suppose I can take a break for now…_ Aria thought as she set her black pen down, sitting up straight and stretching, _I don't think I'll have to rush to finish this…_ Mrs. Takizawa walked past her and glanced at her note-filled notebook, smiling at her.

As she walked away, Aria reached into her bag and pulled out Robert's letter, sighing as she looked at the script on the front: very neat and very perfect. During the time Aria was about to read it, Nathaniel walked in and gave her the last basketball she was searching for, causing her to put it away and wait for later to read it. _I guess I can read it now, _she thought as her heart thudded hard in her chest, _I wonder how he's doing… Those pictures Mom gave me… He doesn't look too happy there._ Her fingers started to open the envelope again… But…

"Excuse me, but may I borrow Rosy for a second?" Aria and Iris looked up simultaneously, seeing Ken talking with their teacher. He had his huge, goofy smile on and his eyes glanced towards Aria's direction. "She's helping my club and I sort of need her help right now," he continued to explain as he locked eyes with her, "It's really important."

"Alright, Kentin," Mrs. Takizawa sighed, looking at Aria and nodding, "I suppose you'll be gone for the rest of the period. Your homework is to finish those notes, alright, Miss Aria?" Aria nodded slowly as Ken skipped towards her, Iris giggling. "And Kentin, please do not skip in my classroom… It's dangerous."

"WHAT?!" a voice boomed in the back and everyone started laughing as Aria hastily put her stuff away.

"Come on, Rosy," Ken chuckled, pushing her out of the classroom as Mrs. Takizawa yelled at them for disrupting class, "I really need your help!"

"Alright, alright," Aria sighed, "What is it?" He suddenly stopped pushing her and Aria looked back at him to see that he was pointing at two potted plants near some lockers. "Those plants? What do you need help with?"

"I don't know where to put them…" Ken replied and shrugged, Aria staring at him, "My club's instructor told me to decorate the school with these, but everywhere I tried to put them, there was already something green in there." Aria walked over to the plants and picked them up, another sigh leaving her lips and a smile forming on her face.

"I'll take care of this, alright?" she said and waved, "Go back to class. I'll find somewhere to put these, I promise you." He turned red as she smiled again, walking away and going further down the hall.

Aria sighed and tried to think of a couple of places where she could put these plants… Apparently, a ficus and a mimosa. _The science lab certainly does not need one, _Aria thought as she walked down a flight of stairs, _English, math, history, and art all have one… And the gym… Doesn't even need one… So…_ Her mind thought of every place and classroom she's been to so far at Sweet Amoris, and most of them already had that green touch in there… And she could tell thinking of a place wouldn't really be easy since she's still new here.

"Aria?" She turned around at the sound of her name, seeing Nathaniel walking towards her. "What are you doing out of class?" he asked as he made it up to her, "Are you skipping?" _Did he just…_ Aria thought as she smiled, seeing Nathaniel's smile. "I'm kidding," he chuckled, looking over her, "So… Now you're helping with the gardening club?"

"Yes, I am," she replied and they started walking together down the hall, "Kentin needs help with trying to make the school a greener environment, but couldn't exactly find a place to put these…" Her voice trailed off and Nathaniel looked at her, his eyes lowering as he saw the mimosa. _Great, _he thought and tried to push the urge to sneeze away, _I'm going to sneeze any second now…_ "Can you think of anywhere to place these?" Aria suddenly asked, Nathaniel blinking and locking eyes with her.

"Here, I'll take… The ficus," he sighed and held out his hand, a generous smile growing on his face as the weary feeling of a sneeze started to overcome him, "The student council room barely gets anything green like this, so this plant will help touch it up a bit…" Aria smiled and handed the tree over, Nathaniel feeling as if he were a big help today for her. "And I suppose the music room needs a new plant… One of theirs just died today."

"Oh, okay," Aria sighed, looking at the mimosa as Nathaniel sneezed a little. She looked at him with a worried glance. "Are you alright?" He wiped his nose a little and looked at her.

"I'm allergic to pollen," Nathaniel replied, sighing as he gestured towards the plant she held in her hands, "I would take those… But I would be sneezing so much in that room…" Aria shrugged and looked ahead. "So, is that all?" he asked, seeing that Aria was a little distracted, "Or… Is something else supposed to be done?"

"No… That's it…" she replied softly, obviously something bothering her in her head. Nathaniel sighed and they both walked towards a door, Aria casually opening it up for him and letting Nathaniel in first. "Nathaniel, do you need help with something?" she suddenly asked, taking him by surprise as he set the ficus near the back of the room, opening the blinds to the window and allowing the warm rays of the afternoon sunlight beam onto the plant.

"No, not really," he lied, glancing over at the slip of paper on his desk, "Why do you ask?"

"I can tell when people are lying, you know," Aria sighed, somewhat ignoring the question. Nathaniel looked at her with wide eyes, seeing how concerned she was for him… It touched Nathaniel, a little bit, to see this girl actually care about the president's duties. "You… Looked as if you were searching for someone earlier…"

"Oh…"

"And… That was you who was hiding behind the bush earlier, wasn't it?" _Oh god._

"Oh."

Aria walked over and Nathaniel felt the blood rush to his face as she closed the space between them. _I don't want to put her in the middle of this…_ he thought as the space between them became only a foot away, _I can't… I absolutely cannot do this to Aria…_ She slowed down, the space becoming a simple number of inches… _Dear God, why is she coming so close? I didn't ask for this, this time. All I'm asking is that I find that Castiel and get him to…_

"Okay, I do need help," Nathaniel admitted, ignoring his conscience and thoughts as Aria stopped walking towards him, "I need Castiel to sign this absentee note… Since he is legally in charge of his own responsibilities, he's the one who has to sign his own notes." He reached over and received the slip of paper. "But, I can't find him anywhere and he seems to only be sighted around you…" Nathaniel handed over the note and Aria generously received it. "If you get him to sign the note, I'll be able to relax…"

"I'll be right on it…" Aria informed him and immediately turned around, walking towards the door, "Have you checked his classes by any chance?" Nathaniel choked on air as she opened the door, lifting a brow at him.

"That really isn't necess-"

"He was in class today, Nathaniel," Aria sighed and Nathaniel froze, "I didn't know that Castiel was in my third period class until today." She smiled gently at him, reassuring him that she wasn't really mad. "You shouldn't have the benefit of the doubt towards Castiel to things like this, Nathaniel… He can surprise you."

And just like that, Aria was gone and on her quest to find him, leaving Nathaniel again with that awestruck feeling from her. It might as well be her signature move for him, since Aria always left him with the after-affect every time they talked… Well, most of the time when they do. But Nathaniel felt a little strange with this one… This time, he felt a little guilty. _Did she plan to make me feel guilty?_ He wondered as he slowly sat down in a chair, his eyes concentrating on on the spot where she stood. Aria, he decided, was going to to be the girl he'd be careful around from then on.

Aria jogged up the steps, turning right into a hallway and trying to remember where he had showed her that mural a week earlier, all the while holding the absentee note for Castiel. A sigh slipped her lips and she saw a familiar start of the mural, her gut feeling growing stronger; in her mind, she hoped that Castiel would be in that secret spot he had shown her, but she always hoped that the door was unlocked. _I don't even have a clue to where the keyhole is..._ Aria thought as she slowed her pace, her eyes scanning the wall to look for something familiar, _What exactly am I going to do when I-_ Her footsteps stopped as she finally saw a familiar spot on the mural, her sapphire eyes scanning the wall for a keyhole. _I hope I can find it..._

Just as soon as she thought of it, Aria finally found the keyhole, hidden in the bark of a tree, the knob being the same color as the wood. She sighed and grabbed the door knob, twisting it for a moment and figuring out that it was indeed locked.

"Great..." she muttered underneath her breath, pulling a bobby pin from her hair and kneeling down, pocking the pin through the keyhole. As she messed and fidgeted with the lock, Aria remembered how her brother and her were locked in a closet once, and she had to use the same method to unlock them out. _That's right..._ she thought as a _click!_ noise came from the lock, Aria pulling the pin out and putting it back in her hair, _I... Didn't have the chance to read Robert's letter, yet... Nathaniel returned one of the basketballs before I had the chance..._

Her hand went to the knob again and she twisted it, the door clicking and opening as she pulled back. Aria smiled to herself as she walked into the dark room, the door closing after her; a few minutes after fumbling around in the dark, she managed to find the light switch, allowing the room to illuminate and reveal several cleaning supplies. _Obviously the hidden janitor's closet,_ Aria thought and saw a ladder in the corner of the room, her curiosity and suspicions growing, _if he's not here... Then..._ Aria moved towards the ladder, removing her backpack and setting it down near the wall before climbing the steps.

Castiel walked back and forth on the rooftop, wondering what happened to that president that was out earlier looking for him. It's been almost forty minutes, and he still hasn't found him, which didn't really surprise Castiel; of course Nathaniel wouldn't be able to find him because he's in a spot that no one knows... _Well, except for that Aria-Rosette..._ Castiel thought and crossed his arms, leaning on the rooftop border wall, _but... She doesn't really know where the lock is located... So, it's indirectly, I guess..._

Aria...

He smacked his forehead and remembered their conversation at lunch, a scowl going over his face. _I swear, that girl says the craziest things,_ Castiel thought and looked down at his shoes, _first, she didn't want me to repay her for her shirt... And she needed to find balls..._ A laugh left his mouth, and he smiled. He couldn't help it-it was pretty funny the first time.

"Castiel?" Castiel jumped and he looked up, seeing Aria walking towards him. _How the flying fucks..._

"How the fuck did you find me?" he snapped and Aria sighed, stopping about a foot away, "Last time I checked, I locked the door..." Castiel paused and glared at her. "And you didn't even know where the lock was located, Celia. So, who in hell let you in?"

"I managed to find it by myself," Aria replied nonchalantly, handing him a slip of paper, "Nathaniel wanted me to-" Castiel blinked.

"No. Don't even try it, sweetheart." He smirked and turned around. "I don't want to sign the damn note." Castiel crossed his arms firmly. "And tell that Nathaniel that if he wants to send messengers, it's cool, but it's not going to change anything." Aria stared at him. "Well, I send thee off, Hermes!" he snapped and Aria frowned, leaning towards him and smacking the back of his head, "Hey!"

But before he had the chance to hit her back, Aria turned around and hastily left, leaving the rooftop. _Damnit,_ Castiel thought and a smile stretched across his face, _she's pretty fast... _He watched as her skirt flounced after her every move, his eyes lowering. _Shit, get your act together!__ This is no time to start doing that..._ He sighed and looked back down at his shoes. _But... She just reminds me of someone..._

Nathaniel walked down the halls, looking ahead and feeling good. He didn't have to worry about much anymore, and knowing Aria, she could probably handle the situation without any conflicts. _Besides... She's the type of girl who wouldn't want to start a fight..._ he thought and stretched, yawning and checking his watch, _a few more minutes until it's the last period of the__ day..._ His eyes suddenly glistened as he caught the sight of litter in the hall, a sigh slipping his lips and kneeling down to pick up a candy wrapper; as president of Sweet Amoris, Nathaniel felt as if it were his duty to clean up the halls... Though... _That's why we have a janitor for this school... _He sighed and threw the trash in the nearest garbage disposal.

In the far off distance, Nathaniel saw a small figure pacing back and forth near a wall of lockers; he frowned and started to make his way towards the figure, hearing it mumble "Rosy". _Wait... I know who says that..._ Nathaniel thought and clearly saw Ken pacing, biting his lower lip and on the verge of crying, _Is he... Is Ken really about to start crying? Over what?_

"Ken? Are you alright?" Nathaniel asked and Ken stopped pacing, looking at him with a puppy face, "Ahem..." He cleared his throat. "Did something happen to you?"

"N-No..." Ken sighed, clenching a fist, "I just... I just need to find Rosy, alright?" He tried to walk away, but Nathaniel suddenly maneuvered himself to stop Ken in his path. "Nathaniel, please... I need to tell Rosy... Before it's too late..." Nathaniel lifted a brow and sighed.

"Aria's busy at the moment, Ken," he replied, smiling politely, "You can tell her after school, alright? Education is important in life, and you skipping won't be tolerated." Nathaniel crossed his arms. "I'll let you off with a warning, but next time, I'm going to have to give you lunch detention. Now, please go back to your class and remain there for the rest of the period..." He paused. "Unless you have a pass, that is."

"B-But-"

The bell rang and suddenly the halls were filled with swarming students trying to hurry to their next class before the passing period bell rings; Ken was swept away along with the crowd, causing Nathaniel to lose sight of him as he backed into the lockers. _The halls are too dangerous nowadays,_ Nathaniel thought to himself as the sea of students started to deteriorate little by little, with each counting second of the five-minute passing time on their minds, _I swear I this is too much... Even for Amoris... _As soon as the bell rang, everyone disappeared as quickly they appeared, leaving Nathaniel alone in the hall again. _I know I should be used to this, but I honestly still am scared of passing period..._ A sigh slipped his mouth and he was about to go back to his office when he heard footsteps behind him.

"Excuse me, but now you're late for-" Nathaniel turned around and was suddenly face to face with Aria, his eyes widening. "Aria?" She hesitated and held out a slip of paper, Nathaniel remembering what he had sent her to do. "Good job," he complimented, smiling as he took the sheet from her, "I didn't think you were able to make him sign it tha-" He opened the slip and saw no change from before.

"He doesn't want to sign it, Nathaniel," Aria informed him, tucking loose strands of hair behind her ear, "I don't want to-"

"Tell him that if he wants to be a responsible man, then he should do the right thing and sign his note," Nathaniel angrily cut in, holding out the note towards her, Aria blinking and slowly taking back the slip of paper, "I'll be waiting in the Student Council room if you need me." He then walked off and left her there, forgetting the fact that she has another period to go to.

She frowned and rubbed her face, sighing and retracing her steps back to Castiel. Why on Earth is she suddenly being messenger between the two? Aria knew that she couldn't complain, since she wanted to help in the first place. _But at least say please, or thank you for your hard work,_ she thought and crossed her arms tightly over her chest, _that isn't to much to ask, is it?_ As soon as the familiar mural wall came into view, Aria sighed; she knew one thing that she has to do before anything else: Apologize for hitting him.

It was uncalled for, but Aria felt the need to give him a whack in the head; he has too much attitude, and Aria didn't really like that... Though, deep inside, she knew that there was a softer and more caring side to him that he doesn't want to show... But it was just a feeling.

So, she expected his response:

"I sent you away, and you come back with a stupid response and the damn note again?"

"I honestly just want to get this over with," Aria sighed and held out the note again, "Please sign this. Nathaniel is on edge and-"

"No, I've told you before, Princess, I'm not signing the note," Castiel cut in, scowling as he shoved her hand away, "I'm not going to give in just because he's sending some stupid girl to beg for it." Aria frowned and she sucked in some air, blowing it out before stepping close into his personal space and getting on her toes; she stared into his gray eyes, causing him to freeze up a little. _What is with this girl? _Castiel wondered, staring back and noticing something, _her eyes... They have some green in it..._

"Just. Sign. The. Note."

Her words came out in a sharp, but calm and gentle tone, something that only Castiel knew that Aria was able to do easily and out of nowhere. He stared back down at her, frowning as Aria kept on trying to persuade him to sign the note; she obviously had a strong will for keeping up her end of the bargain between her and that idiotic president, but so did Castiel, and he wasn't giving in, not even a little bit. But Castiel had to admit it-he kind of admired her strength to actually stand up against him for a stupid reason like this.

"Here, let's make a deal, Aria," he finally said and Aria just kept staring at him, "Tell him that if he's a man, he should be coming to me for this stupid note, not sending a messenger. If you come back, I'll think about signing it." Castiel smirked and shoved her away, turning around and looking back onto the city. "Now I send thee off, Celia."

She frowned and looked down at the slip of paper that was now crumpled in her hand, a sigh slipping from her lips. Aria hesitantly looked at the back of his scarlet head before turning around and taking a small step towards the door; she suddenly stopped and remembered her childish action from before, causing her to bite her lower lip and look back at him again.

"Sorry... About before," Aria said quietly, Castiel looking back at her, "It was an unnecessary thing for me to hit you earlier. I guess it was just... A nerve. I'm irritated from all of this..." He lifted a brow.

"Then why don't you just stop the madness and save yourself from this stupidity?" She smiled weakly and looked back ahead, starting to walk away.

"Because I want to keep up my end of this deal." Castiel stared hard after her as she opened the door and disappeared inside, the door creaking as it closed with a loud _slam!_

Nathaniel stared hard the sheets of paper laid neatly onto his desk, his fingers drumming against the smooth surface as impatience grew onto him. _I know I just sent her, but I'm tired and frustrated with all this,_ he thought and sighed, shaking his head slowly and looking at the newly added addition to the room, the ficus, _I thought with Aria, he would be more... Giving in... Not more frustrated. _His eyes glistened and he leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes and letting out a long, relaxing sigh. _I'm too stressed over this... I know that Aria will be able to do this..._

He smiled and opened his eyes. Nathaniel knew his job as being president would be a pain... But if it would make his parents proud of him, and forgive him for his past, then anything would do... Maybe Aria would be a great help to him and gain his parents' trust again, and allow them to forget the past... _Maybe my father would actually trust me more if I show him that I've changed..._ Nathaniel thought and chuckled, _I... Would actually be happy if he trusted me a little more..._

No one could really tell from his image, but Nathaniel had it hard at home, with trust issues straining his relationship with his parents-especially with his father. The only other person who knows is Amber, and she doesn't really talk about it that much, or really cares, in his opinion. _That's why... Please, Aria, make this a successful mission, _Nathaniel thought to himself and pushed back strands of hair from his eyes, _I will be in your debt..._ The door to the room opened and he looked up, seeing Aria walk in; he smiled and stood up from his chair.

"Well, he must have signed it by now, hasn't he?" Nathaniel asked, striding over to her and seeing how tired she looked, "Don't worry. After this, you're free to go back to sixth period." Aria lifted a brow and she sighed, shaking her head.

"It's not exactly what you want, Nathaniel," she replied, tucking loose strands of hair behind her ear, "Castiel told me to tell you that if you were were a man, you would be coming to him personally, not sending a messenger to do your errands." Nathaniel's brow twitched as those words came out of her mouth. "Nathaniel, to be honest, I don't think Castiel wants to sign this note in the first place... In any sort, why does he have to sign it? Doesn't his parents have to sign it, since they are in fact his guardians?" A sigh slipped his lips.

"His parents travel a lot, with his father as a pilot and his mother as a hostess," Nathaniel explained, turning around and going back to his seat, "Aria, please... Just try to get him to sign the note. And if he's a 'man' himself..." A scowl stretched across his face and he clenched a fist. "He should be accepting his own responsibilities and not be causing so much work for a simple signature!"

Her blue eyes widened as Nathaniel suddenly became enraged, Aria backing away from him. _This is going nowhere..._ Aria thought and sighed, hastily turning around and yanking open the door in frustration, _Nathaniel is just going to push Castiel into signing this, but it's obvious that Castiel won't budge..._ She sighed and frowned, walking down the hall again and putting the note in her pocket, her eyes going down onto her Toms. _If Castiel isn't going to sign it this time, I'm throwing it in..._

As she started walking up a flight of steps, the last bell suddenly rang, and a sea of rushing students came pouring out of each classroom, causing Aria to flatten herself against the nearest wall and all everyone to pass by. Aria had to admit, she hated the after school rush, along with the morning one, and Nathaniel trying to hand out detentions doesn't help it a bit; in her honest opinion, she wished Nathaniel would just be a little... Free-going at times. _He's too stressed at his age, _Aria thought to herself as the flow got smaller and smaller, allowing her to remove herself from the wall, _it's not really healthy for him to be like this..._

Just as fast as they appeared, the students disappeared and Aria was left as the only being standing in the hallway. She looked around for a little while, and then she started walking back towards to where Castiel was located; no matter how she wanted to just be done with this, Aria wasn't like that-she hated it when others break their promises, so why would she start doing it? _I don't like how this is going now,_ she pondered and Aria trailed her hand on the wall as it started to become the mural, _I just hope he signs it this time..._ When her fingers touched metal, Aria stopped walking and she looked to see that she was already at the secret door. A sigh left her lips and she clenched the knob, turning it and opening the door; she walked in and quietly closed the door after her.

She stood in the room, thinking about how she should approach Castiel this time. Aria rubbed her face and frowned, trying to figure out how to make this guy sign the note. _Forcing him is just going to no justice, _she thought and bit her lower lip, _and trying to sweet talk him into it is way out of the question... So what can I do? Robert could have easily guilt him into doing this..._

_Robert..._

Suddenly, Aria remembered the letter Robert sent her, causing her to move her backpack to the front of her body and open it up; she reached her hand inside and pulled it back out, retrieving the white envelope from this morning. Aria smiled and zipped up her backpack, putting it back on her back before reopening the letter and pulling it out; her heart thudded hard as she opened the page fully and started reading the child-like script:

**_Dear Sister, AKA, Aria-Rosette Annalyn Celia,_**

**_I'm doing good. Mom keeps sending stalkers after me... I see them following me everywhere... I don't know why I can't call the police after them. BUT, Vienna is so cool, Sister. You should visit me... And eat some Australian food!.. Wait, Austria... Not Australia..._**

"Robert..." Aria giggled to herself and smiled as she started to read more from the letter:

_**My fingers hurt from all the playing my teacher makes me do! You won't believe how long she makes me practice! I can't believe Mom actually hired her to make me play... She doesn't even know a chord when I play one. Sister, don't you**_** thi-**

"Celia, what are you doing here just standing around?" Aria quickly looked up and saw Castiel jump down from the ladder, his hair making the _swooshing _movement as he landed on both feet. "School's been over," Castiel smirked and looked over her, putting a hand on his hip, "Please don't tell me that you're like that idiotic president who actually wants to stay in school."

"No..." Aria sighed, feeling around her pockets and trying to retrieve the note out, "Nathaniel-"

"Don't. Be. Fucking. Kidding me." She stopped and looked up, seeing Castiel's gray eyes flare with anger. Aria stared back into them, feeling the anger get the better of him. "I'm going to kill this guy..."

"Just sign the note, Castiel," Aria sighed, feeling around her pockets again, "Nathaniel also told me that if you were a man... You would accept your responsibilities..." She put the letter in her other hand as she felt her other pockets. "Where did it-"

"Come with me!" Castiel suddenly grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the hidden room, Aria reluctantly following as she gripped the letter, "I'm so damn tired of this. If he doesn't want to become a man, then I'll just beat him into a little shrimp he really is!"

Aria's eyes widened as he forced her along with him, dragging her down the hall and going down the flights of stairs. Deep inside her, she knew that this wasn't going to end well, and she was actually starting to regret that she ever wanted to help in the first place. _I really don't want a fight to start, _she thought as his grip became tighter as Castiel dragged her down the hall, the Student Council Room coming into view, _please, Nathaniel... Please be somewhere else... This is so childish._

"What do you think you're doing with Aria?" _Well then...__  
_

Castiel and Aria looked back and saw Nathaniel walking towards him, a clipboard in his hand as he had an irritated look on his face; Castiel swiftly let go of Aria's wrist and started to walk towards Nathaniel, meeting him halfway. They both stopped, and Aria watched as they had some sort of stare down with each other.

"So, you've been sending me these messages that I need to accept my punishments?" Castiel finally said and Nathaniel smirked, "What's that look for? Think that Aria is actually able to make me do what YOU want?"

"Eventually, you'll give in and understand the rules around here," Nathaniel said and looked at Aria, smiling, "I'm sure Aria has persuaded you enough to actually come and face me..."

"Oh shut up!" Aria closed her eyes as Nathaniel looked back at him. "I'm sure as hell not budging! I don't feel like fucking sign the note!" Castiel yelled and Nathaniel scowled.

"Then what is the point of facing me?" he asked, anger in his tone.

"To tell you to stop sending the messenger towards me!" Castiel pointed back at Aria and Nathaniel gritted his teeth. "If you were a man, AS I TOLD HER, you would be facing me instead of her!" He stopped for a moment and he sneered. "Well, that proves it. You're definitely not a man, then, Nathaniel," Castiel taunted, Nathaniel clenching a fist, "You have to hide behind a girl, and make her do your dirty work!" Aria opened her eyes and she hastily walked towards them.

"Castiel, just stop. He's been-"

"Aria, you're sick of this back-and-forth thing, right? And he's obviously not a man, making you do all of this. You're with me, right?" Castiel laughed, Nathaniel lowering his head.

"Just stop taunting him," Aria sighed, ignoring his question.

"See? You even have to have a girl to back you up! How pathetic are yo-"

"GET YOUR RESPONSIBILITIES STRAIGHT!" Nathaniel suddenly snarled, shoving him in the chest.

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!" Castiel grabbed Nathaniel by the collar and shoved him against the lockers, Nathaniel cringing as he slammed hard. "WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO NOW, HUH? TRY AND MAKE ME!" Aria's eyes widened and she suddenly shoved Castiel away, trying to prevent a fight. "Aria?! Move the fuck away! Mind your own business!" Castiel yelled.

"Just stop it," she said calmly, pointing the piece of paper at him, "Both of you, just stop. Why are you two fighting? It's just-" Castiel suddenly grabbed the letter from her hand and Nathaniel pushed her away, her eyes glistening.

"It's between me and him, Aria. Stay out of it," Nathaniel snapped harshly, clenching fists and glaring at him as Castiel smirked, "You just go home..."

"Nathaniel, Castiel, just-"

"No, now that I think about it... It's all your fault!" He looked at Aria and frowned, glaring at her. "If it weren't for your stupid nosy-ness for things like this we wouldn't even be here," he snarled and pointed to the slip of paper, "You know what I think of this?" Castiel suddenly ripped it into pieces, Aria's heart suddenly slowing down. _No..._ she thought and froze up as he dropped the pieces, _No..._ She fell to her knees, her eyes glued on the pieces of paper.

"That's an extra detention for littering!" Nathaniel growled and Castiel taunted him, "Castiel, just be man and accept your consequences!"

"Make me!"

Suddenly, the two started lunging at one another, her eyes looking up as she clenched a fist and scowled. While Nathaniel was readying for him to punch Castiel in the face, Castiel started to lean down and upper-cut him in the jaw; he was about to do it when in one swift moment, Castiel's vision went from Nathaniel's angry face to the ceiling lights above, his back hitting the floor hard. Nathaniel blinked and suddenly a sharp pain went up the back of his leg and lower back, causing him to cripple up in pain and fall to the ground.

"You two are the most ridiculous people at this school," Aria snapped and dusted her hands off, putting one of them on her hip and glaring down at them, "I swear, no other people make the stupidest fights other than you." Their eyes widened as she scolded them in a cold, hard tone, which was very different from her usually voice; Castiel tried sitting up and Nathaniel tried moving, but somehow, the pain was too overwhelming. "Don't even bother to move-I hit your sensitive nerves."

They stopped moving and stared up at her with disbelief; Aria-Rosette Celia, the girl whom they both thought that wouldn't be able to hurt a fly, was standing right in front of them with a cold aura around her. Both of them couldn't believe how her personality suddenly changed, how it became into a cold, annoyed way, and the feeling of guilt filling up their guts. She stared down at them with a cold, hard stare and her lip curving down into a sharp frown. _Celia... What... Happened?_ Castiel wondered as he felt the pain go away, but ever so slowly, _how the hell..._ He scowled and groaned.

"You guys are idiots," Aria finally said after a little while, Nathaniel trying to sit up, "Nathaniel, you're supposed to be the president of this school for crying out loud-a role model to most students and keeping everyone in order. Why in the world would you ever stoop down to Castiel's level? You have better things to do." Nathaniel lowered his eyes and Castiel frowned.

"A-Aria... I..." Nathaniel said quietly.

"What the hell, Rosette?!" Castiel snapped.

"Oh, shut up, Castiel," she snapped back, causing both boys to become silent as Aria rolled her eyes, "You shouldn't even be messing around with Nathaniel in the first place. He's too uptight and has exactly no sort of fun whatsoever, so why even bother with the likes of him? Why even waste a breath trying to reason or talk with him? He's only going to make your life a living hell." Nathaniel furrowed his brows together and Aria looking at him. "Same with you, Nathaniel. Both of you need to get your acts straight..." She walked towards her bag and picked it up.

"You're serious? You think you could just beat me up over a stupid note from Nathaniel?" Castiel said, trying to stand up, "That's the most stupidest thing ever! You better get your ass over-"

"You didn't rip up the note," Aria said darkly, holding out a small slip of paper and dropping it onto the floor, Nathaniel's and Castiel's eyes widening, "You ripped up a letter." She started walking away and clenched a fist, disappearing down the hall and going outside. _A letter? _Nathaniel thought and looked at the torn pieces of paper that were scattered over the floor, _why does it... _His golden eyes saw small script, reading:

**_Sis.._ _I-_**

His heart dropped as he remembered Aria saying something about a letter from her brother earlier today, Nathaniel groaning_. __That idiot!_ Nathaniel thought and glared at Castiel as he moved his neck around, slowly sitting up from the floor and moving his arms around, _he... He ripped up something so valuable... She hasn't even had the chance to read what he wrote..._ He suddenly hit Castiel's shoulder with a hard punch, causing him to look and flip Nathaniel off.

"What the hell was that for, you goody-two-shoes?"

Ken waited around in the garden of the school, hoping that Aria already read his text by then. Sure, they didn't hang out as much as they do daily at school today, but he would never miss the chance to walk her home from school; he would actually have time to spend with her and her only, not having to share Aria with anybody else and no one was going to take that away from him. He chuckled and took a cookie out from the plastic and ate it, smiling and looking at the numerous kinds of flowers the school's gardening club had. _Rosy loves roses, doesn't she?_ Ken thought and reached out to caress a single petal from a rose bud, _Rosy is a rose. That's funny... Her name is a rose! _Another laugh slipped his lips and Ken was about to pick out the bud when he saw a flash of bright pink in the corner of his eyes, causing him to look and see Aria briskly walking off of campus. _R-Rosy?!_

He started running after her as she ran off campus, his legs picking up the speed as he caught up to her. Ken frowned and grabbed a hold on her cardigan, tugging on it and causing her to slow down, both of them gasping for breath.

"Rosy, did something... Happen?" Ken gasped as they stopped running, Ken bending over and putting his hands on his knees, "I... I can't... Oh wow... That was fast... WOW!" He jumped up and clap, Aria turning around and seeing that his glasses were on the tip of his nose, revealing his piercing emerald eyes. "Wow... You should really... You should really join the track team..." A smile appeared on his face as he pushed his glasses up.

"Ken... Why were you still at school?" Aria asked and wiped some sweat from her forehead, obviously trying to avoid explaining what happened to her to Ken.

"I was waiting for you, so we could walk home together!" She smiled weakly as he pulled a pack of cookies from his bag, handing her one. "We always walk home together, remember?" Ken chuckled, looking up at her. His eyes widened. "We-Were you crying, Rosy?"

"H-Huh? N-No..." She hastily wiped her eyes and took the cookie, sniffing a little. "Why don't we start walking? It'll get dark pretty soon," Aria sighed, starting to walk.

"Okay," Ken said and started walking with her, biting down on cookies, "You know... You can tell me anything, Rosy. I'm going to be your boyfriend one day, so we should start off with telling each other everything... Like how I like cookies." Aria looked at him and giggled, ruffling her hair as she ate the cookie he gave her.

"I suppose... Since, we are close friends," Aria giggled, wiping her eyes again; Ken's heart broke a little as she said "friends", but he knew it would change it someday, "Nathaniel and Castiel... They just need to... Stop being so immature..."

"AGREED!" Ken shouted, nodding as apartments came into view, "Castiel is so... Immature!" Aria lifted a brow and sighed, looking ahead.

"They just need to calm down and take a breath," she continued to explain, pulling her key out from her pockets.

"Did they... Start a fight?" Ken knew Aria very well... Back in their old school, boys used to start having fights... Fights over her, actually. It wasn't any of those testosterone fights that usually cause girls to swoon (excluding Aria); it was those fights to have her on "their team"... Basically, a Team Edward or Team Jacob fight. And she hated it all.

"Yes..." she responded reluctantly, her apartment coming into view, "Why don't I tell you tomorrow about what happened? I'm tired from all what happened today..." Aria yawned and stretched, Ken nibbling on a cookie.

"Aria... I..."

Aria stopped walking as she sensed something wrong with Ken, causing her to look at him as he clenched the cookies. He looked down at his tennis shoes and sighed, taking off his glasses; he put his cookies away and started cleaning his lenses with his sweater, his eyes glistening. _Ken?_ Aria thought as a sad aura took over his usually happy one, _did Amber bully him again? I swear she needs to stop picking on innocent victims..._

"Ken, if Amber did something to you, tell me," Aria said and Ken smiled weakly, shaking his head as he placed his glasses back on his face, "Then... What's wrong?" Ken sighed.

"My dad, it's just he..." Ken started saying, but his phone went off, causing him to stop and retrieve it from his pocket. He blinked and sighed, smiling weakly and looking back up Aria. "I'll tell you at school, alright? He wants me home right now," he chuckled and put his phone back into his back pocket, waving at her, "See you!"

He hastily dashed off, clenching to fists as he tried not to cry. _If only she knew how this is hurting me so badly... _Ken thought to himself as he dashed down the sidewalk, _but... I can't tell her... I really don't want to leave her... But Dad is making me..._ A scowl appeared on his face as he kept thinking about it, making him run even faster. _No... I need to spend more time with Rosy!_

Aria watched as he disappeared down the street, turning the corner and leaving her sight. She hesitated to go after him, to find out what's been bothering him, to help him... But she couldn't go; her aunt would get worried sick if she didn't come home soon, especially since Liz was worried about her foot after last week. A sigh left her lips and she started walking towards the apartment, wiping her eyes again with the sleeve of her cardigan; before she walked directly towards her apartment, she stopped by the mailbox to pick up the usual bills and newspaper. As she unlocked the mailbox and retrieved the mail, her phone started going off with "She Wolf" on full blast. Her cheeks turned pink as she checked the caller I.D. before answering.

"Hey," Aria greeted as she balanced her phone between her ear and shoulder, closing the mailbox and locking it, "I just got back from school... It's about three-forty-five here." She turned around and started walking towards the main building, opening the door and waving at the manager.

"Really? Wow... Sissy just woke us up to get us ready for the plane trip, and later she has to go to school..." a male voice responded back, Aria smiling as she started jogging up the flight of stairs. Normally, she would have taken the elevator since the apartment was on the top floor, but she wanted to spend more time talking with him.

"I see... Miko is usually awake that early, huh?" she sighed, fixing her bag as she trudged up the steps, pushing her hair back as she gripped the letters, "You're already leaving for the tour? But didn't you two just come back to her last week?"

"Shut up... The dates got switched... Wait... I still need to pack! SHIT!" She heard someone fumble around on the other end. "Aria, talk to the fat lard!"

"Fat lard?!" another voice screeched, a female one, "Shut up! It's normal for older siblings to be heavier than their younger siblings! You're like two-hundred pounds!"

"Muscle, sister dearest! MUSCLE!" the male laughed and Aria giggled as she reached the top floor, turning to her right and going down to the farthest door, "Now go talk to our dearest and most special Aria!"

"Whatever," the female voice muttered and Aria sighed as she listened to them argue, "So, what's new, my goddaughter? I just kicked someone's butt in Dance Dance Revolution. Hella bad." She stopped in front of the door and unlocked it, pushing the door open and walking in.

"I just got home," Aria replied and slipped her Toms off, leaning down and picking them up. She paused for a moment before covering the phone up with her hand and leaned back. "AUNTIE, I'M HOME," she yelled and put the receiver back on her ear as she walked towards her room, setting the mail down on the table along the way, "So, when does your flight leave?"

Aria opened the door to her room, closing the door as she set her bag near the desk and throwing her Toms into her closet. She suddenly ran towards her bed and jumped onto it, groaning as she stretched; her back cracked a little as she arched it, and a little while after that, she rolled onto her stomach and grabbed her pillow.

"Eh... Like, five-ish tonight," the girl on the other end replied, "Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm just... Tired," Aria sighed and hugged her pillow, pressing the phone against her ear, "School is just... Annoying at times..." She heard a scoff on the other end and she rolled her eyes, smiling as she heard someone hit someone else. "You two are as close as siblings can never be," she laughed and rolled onto her back, sighing.

"We're lovely as can be."

"Well, as much as you two are lovely," Aria said, "What about Miko? How is she?"

"School is taking her life, boy troubles... The new usual stuff in high school that doesn't seem to bother her." She twirled her hair around her index finger and listened. "But, Aria... I can tell if something's up with you... So, what is it? A boy giving you trouble with life? Or, are you in love?"

"Whatever... I just... Am so sick of boys, Kirino," she admitted, clenching her blanket, "They fight over the most idiotic stuff, and most of all, they blame whomever is involved..." She paused. "Well, the immature ones, at least. I swear... Castiel and Nathaniel need to grow up..." Aria suddenly clamped her mouth shut with her hand, no one responding on the other end. "Kirino... Kyo... I-"

"Tell Momma Kirino and Papa Kyo, my sweet, sweet Precious one." Aria sighed played with her hair, hesitating a little. "Come on, kiddo... You can tell your cousins anything..." She took a deep breath.

"These two boys... Nathaniel and Castiel... They just..."

Nathaniel sat on his bed, his head in his hands as he bit his lower lip. The guilt ate his gut and nerves as the memory of Aria's scolding kept coming to his mind as if it just happened at that second; Nathaniel hated how it felt, to feel so guilty and frustrated and ashamed of everything. How could he keep letting Castiel get on his nerves? And not only did Aria have to pull them apart and stop them, she had to actually use force this time! _What have I become?_ Nathaniel pondered to himself, falling back into his pillows, _she's right... How could I stoop to the likes of him? And now... She's angry with me..._ He groaned. _What kind of president am I?_

Castiel rubbed his belly as he laid down on his couch, shirtless and tired from today. He didn't expect that Aria Celia to actually have a tough spot on her... Well, he didn't expect her to actually hit the prissy president and hurt both of them. _Why is she so full of something?_ He wondered and rolled onto his side, seeing his coffee table filled with soda pop cans and cigarette boxes, _I can't even talk to her without wondering what the hell will she pull on me next... Like, what if she's a double agent and has a scar from a bullet in her back?_ A burp came out of his mouth and his gaze went to the pile of small pieces of paper on the edge of the table. _A letter from her older brother, he says... How would that stupid guy know anything?_

* * *

Aria and Iris entered the high school, everyone having the morning drag as usual. It was two days after the event that happened to Aria, and she didn't want to talk about it with anyone... It was like nothing happened that day, like Aria didn't have to use force on Nathaniel or Castiel to stop them from fighting, or like Ken ever found her crying. Everything was like a normal school day, where there would be the typical victims of Amber's crew, and the typical boring school lessons... But what was different is that Aria never caught a glimpse of Nathaniel or Castiel ever since; she never even bothered to look for them.

"So, did you finish the art project?" Iris asked as they walked towards Aria's locker, "I couldn't get my pottery hands on the right track... My hands just get so cramped up from all the pressure and motions and moving..." Aria smiled weakly and unlocked her locker. "Oh..."

"Is something wrong?" Aria asked and looked up to see Castiel walking down the hall, his hands in his pockets and his eyes gazing onto the floor, "Oh..."

Though Aria considered Iris a good friend, she didn't bother to tell her because she didn't think it was really necessary. Of course, Aria could tell that Iris wanted to know, but she wouldn't really ask unless it was necessary... On the other hand, Iris did figure out that it involved Castiel and Nathaniel from Ken. She didn't really mind, but one day, Aria will tell her what happened... Just not now, though. Things are too fresh from the incident. _Now that I think about it... Ken hasn't shown up for school since that day, _Aria thought and she looked at Iris, _I don't have his new number yet... Maybe Iris has it..._

"I'll see you, alright?" Iris whispered and walked away as Castiel came up to his locker, ignoring Aria and unlocking his locker. She sighed and went back to getting her text books.

"Aria..." She paused and looked to see Castiel leaning on his locker, looking down and his face red. "I... I'm sorry... About before..." he muttered and scratched the back of his head, biting his lower lip, "I should have just... Signed the damn note... I didn't mean to rip up that letter..."

"Castiel, it's alright," Aria said, his eyes widening as he looked at her, seeing her smile, "I can't hold that against you..." _What does she mean? I ripped... _"As long as you apologize... I'm alright with it." She closed her locker and sighed, the first bell ringing. "I suppose we should get to class... I'll see you in-"

"Hold on..." Castiel said and looked into his locker as the students moved around him. She tilted her head as he pulled a taped up piece of paper from his locker and shut the door, handing the paper to her. "It's not good... But it's what I was only able to do with the pieces," he muttered as she took it from him, her eyes glistening, "I spent the past two nights fixing it... Sorry again, about ripping it up in the first place..." He turned around and started walking away, waving back at her.

Castiel would never show it, but he's actually kind of happy that Aria forgave him that easily... Even relieved. The guilt has been eating him up since Nathaniel explained about the situation evolving around the letter... At first, he wanted to deny the fact that Nathaniel was only making it up to make him sign the note, but after actually putting the pieces together, he found out he was telling the truth. _I don't really get that girl, though, _Castiel thought as he walked into his first period class, his teacher yelling at him for being tardy, _I messed up her shirt... And now I ripped up that letter... Does she like me or something? Because other people would be bitching at me just for touching them..._

Nathaniel sat in his office, staring down at the signed note that caused everything to be so bad. He wanted to talk to Aria so badly, to apologize for everything, to accept the fact that she doesn't like him anymore and that he's a sad excuse as a president of the school, but he couldn't. After the incident, Castiel reluctantly signed the note and gathered all the ripped up pieces from the floor, and then left right after that; Nathaniel didn't say anything to him after that, either, but he's been avoiding Aria like before...

Yes, he hasn't returned to class ever since last week, but Nathaniel can't keep pretending he has work to do... _So... That's why..._ Nathaniel heard the bell ring and he stood up from his desk, going to the door of the room and opening it to see students rushing towards their lockers. _I'm apologizing today..._ He sighed and stepped outside the classroom, going down the hall and going up the steps to find a familiar pink-haired girl.

He found her opening her locker, her hair as pink as ever, and was fashioned into looking like a soft sea of boundless, bouncy curls. Nathaniel stopped and was studying her posture for a bit, how she stood up straight and gracefully pulled her text books from her previous class from her shoulder bag and put them into her locker; it hadn't come to thought, but it seemed as if Aria was able to make everything look easy and graceful like... Or maybe it was just him. _Not the time, _Nathaniel thought and continued to walk towards her, _I have a responsibility to do right now..._

As he reached her, Aria took a glance at him and sighed, looking back into her locker and reaching inside. _This is going to be hard..._ Nathaniel thought and took a deep breath.

"Aria..." Nathaniel said quietly and Aria stuffed her locker with her text books, ignoring him as he scratched the back of his head, "Aria, please look at me..." _Please... I want your forgiveness..._ he thought to himself as she just continued to exchange her school supplies for the next class. "I'm... Ashamed of what I did to you. It's not exactly the Sweet Amoris hospitality that's truly here..." _Please..._ "Aria, I just want you to know that I am sincerely sorry for what I did to you two days ago... You were right. I shouldn't have stooped down to his level. You don't have to forgive me... But I just want you to know that I really, really, really am sorry." Nathaniel bit his lower lip. "If you need anything... I'm always here with answers." He started to turn away.

"I'll see you next period, won't I?" Nathaniel stopped and looked back at her, seeing that Aria was looking at him with a kind expression, causing him to smile and nod. "You've missed that class for a while, now," Aria said and smiled, "And all your other classes, am I right?"

"I've been doing all the assigned work for the past several days, so don't worry," he chuckled and waved, "I'll see you next period, then..." Nathaniel walked off and Aria sighed, turning around to organize her locker.

If anything, Aria is always willing to forgive... She trained herself to forgive, even though some don't even deserve it. Aria's past was a great example of forgiveness, though she still had trouble forgiving the one person she needs to trust the most... In any case, though, Aria always ignored what they have, per-say, "sinned", and looked on what they have learned from that. It was something that her cousin had taught her when growing up...

* * *

"Auntie, I'm home..." Aria called, flipping through the letters and taking off her Vans later that day, "You have a letter from Ryan." She started flipping through it again before she suddenly tripped on something, causing her to fall hard on the floor. "What the..." Aria turned around and saw a pair of stiletto heels and Nike basketball shoes. "N-No... I... I recognize..."

Aria suddenly jumped to her feet, hastily dashing down the hall and going to her room, skidding to a stop before she hit the door. She took a deep breath and leaned close to the door, pressing her ear against the oak material and trying to listen to what was happening in her room; her heart thudded hard deep within her chest as she tried to calm her heart rate. _It's not like they would actually come here, would they?_ Aria wondered and lowered her eyes, _I mean... They're thousands and thousands of miles away... Unless..._

The door swiftly opened and Aria fell through, causing her to fall once again in less than six minutes; she fell hard with a loud _thud!_, hitting her elbow on the white carpet and her face getting rubbed against the rough material. She groaned and sighed, slowly peaking up to see several rolling luggage around her room and a pair of feet with polka-dot painted toes in her face. Aria gulped a little before fully looking up, seeing three figures standing over her. _Th-This is a dream... They can't be here... They can't..._

"Don't give me that look, Celia. You know perfectly why we're here, and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Stop giving her the cold shoulder, you bottomless load of lard. She just got home from school."

"Oh, shut up. Knowing you, you would probably be shoving cake down your throat right now."

"Please stop... Oneesan... Oniisama... We've just arrived... And..."

"Did you just call this muscle fat?"_  
_

_Oh. Crap. _That was the only thought that came to mind as Aria watched two smirks appear on two faces.

* * *

**I apologize for being so late with this update... I've been so busy with family crises that I don't have enough time to update as quickly... And I dislike APs with a burning passion. I'm working on chapters three, four, and five, though, so in case I don't update until the holidays or such, you have a whole, three new chapters to look forward to. I'm sorry if you've been impatient with me, I suppose I should update more... Again, sorry.**

**Also, it's difficult to now manage four accounts just to get the endings... But, I'll suck it up ^^**

***I may need your guys' (or is it "guy's"?) help to get the endings... I'm trying to save APs, and I'm running way behind schedule... The Halloween glitch kept me from trying to move ahead in the game... Sorry, everyone... If it really is needed, would you mind sending me the endings with all the boys? Please tell me, alright?**

**Thanks again, and I appreciate you reading this FanFic. I sort of rushed at the end... So if there are any mistakes, please let me know and I'll try to refrain from doing that again in the future...**

**Well, I said "try", didn't I? ^^"**


End file.
